THE ENCHANTRES - PRINCE CASPIAN
by lonelymoon22
Summary: Miracle Greenleaf terjebak di dunia yang aneh, demi mencari keberadaan Aslan yang bisa membantunya pulang. Miracle memutuskan menolong para hewan dan mahluk-mahluk sihir yang bersembunyi melawan para Telmarine, bersama Pangeran Caspian dan Pevensie bersaudara merebut kembali tanah mereka. Narnia.
1. Prolog

**Aku bingung awalnya untuk menempatkan cerita ini, apakah sebagai crossover atau reguler Narnia. Tapi akhirnya aku putuskan sebagai cerita tunggal Narnia, walaupun akan ada beberapa karakter dari cerita Harry Potter yang akan muncul di dalam sini, bahkan mungkin The Lord of The Ring. Hahaha. Cerita ini adalah bagian dari ceritaku yang lain yang terbitkan di situs lain. The Wanderer. **

**Harry Potter milik JK. Rowling, TLOTR milik JRR. Tolkien dan The Chronicle Of Narnia milik CS Lewis. Penggunaan karakter hanyalah bagian dari Fanfiction ini. Storyline by me. Beberapa cerita Harry Potter - TLOTR - Narnia mungkin ga akan sesuai dengan karya aslinya, karena ini Fanfiction...**

**Selamat Membaca..**

* * *

**PROLOG**

**Paris, Prancis**

Bunyi dentingan lonceng terdengar saat seseorang memasuki Toko Ramuan milik Nicholas Flamel yang berada di 51 Rue de Montmorency, Paris, Prancis. Sapaan sopan terdengar dari Pegawai Nicholas Flamel yang terlihat asyik meracik bahan-bahan ramuan. Sosoknya yang memunggungi pintu terlihat tegap, dengan bahu yang sempurna. Rambutnya hitam dengan sedikit ikal, tertata rapi. Penampilannya terlihat klasik dan sopan dibandingkan dengan gaya penyihir muda saat ini.

Si Pegawai terlihat menegang saat dia merasakan seseorang menatapnya dengan tajam, dan dia menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang membalas sapaannya sejak tadi. Pria itu perlahan menarik tongkat Eldernya dan berbalik. Menemukan seorang gadis dengan kerudung menutupi wajahnya, berdiri sangat dekat dengannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pria itu, tongkat sihirnya teracung pada si gadis misterius. Walaupun mengagetkannya, pria itu tidak terlihat takut sama sekali.

Si gadis berkerudung, menurunkan tudungnya perlahan. Memperlihatkan wajah cantik sepucat bulan miliknya, lalu tersenyum.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? tunggu - siapa kau sebenarnya" Si Pria mengenalinya sebagai asisten penjual jam di salah satu toko jam antik yang berada di sudut gang.

"Mereka biasanya memanggilku, _Enchantress_. Tapi namaku sebenarnya adalah Miracle" ucapnya. "Aku kemari untuk memberimu benda-benda ini"

Gadis itu meletakkan sebuah buku yang terbuat dari kulit naga, dan perkamennya sendiri entah terbuat dari apa. Sihir yang kuat terasa mengisi buku itu. Si pria yakin dia pernah melihat buku itu di suatu tempat untuk waktu yang sangat lama, dan ketika dia mengingatnya, hal itu membuatnya mendongak.

"Ini -"

"Kau akan tahu kapan saatnya menggunakannya" potong Enchantress. "Dan ini" gadis itu menunjuk kotak berwarna merah darah, memukul tangan si pria saat dia hendak membukanya. "Jangan dibuka sekarang. Kau hanya bisa menggunakannya untuk menolongnya satu kali, setelah itu benda itu kau harus mengembalikannya, biarkan Perpustakaan menyimpannya" si pria mengangguk paham.

"Tapi, kenapa sekarang? masih lima belas tahun lagi untukku?" ucap pria itu, terlihat sedih dan kesal. Kilat ketidaksabaran terlihat dimata hitam obsidiannya.

"Karena hari ini adalah hari terakhirku disini. Mulai besok, aku tidak akan bisa menemuimu lagi. Juga tidak bisa menjadi diriku yang sekarang, lagi" ucap si gadis misterius.

Si pria sangat bingung dengan ucapannya, tidak bisa memahami maksudnya. "Jadi, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi?"

"Kau ingin bertemu?"

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, bersamanya" ucap Si pria dengan senyum menawannya. "Bagaimanapun, kau mengijinkannya"

Si Gadis membalas tersenyum. "Walaupun aku mengijinkannya, semua tergantung padanya. Dialah yang berhak memutuskan semuanya" Si Pria mengangguk. "Dan kuharap kau tidak melakukan apapun untuk mempercepatnya. Semua harus berjalan sesuai waktunya"

"Aku tahu" ucapnya lemah, senyum kecil yang tulus terlihat di wajah tampannya.

"Katakan padaku" ucap Miracle, membuat si pria yang menunduk menatap kotak yang terbuat dari kain satin, mendongak bingung. Alis hitam tebalnya terangkat dalam ekspresi bertanya. "Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke Negaramu?"

Si pria mendengus geli tapi kilat kekesalan terlihat di matanya, "Mereka masih mengingatku dengan cara yang salah" ucapnya dingin.

"Oh- aku minta maaf"

"Bukan salahmu" sahut pria itu segera, "semua adalah pilihanku, aku memilih kegelapan dulu, tapi kau memberikanku kesempatan kedua" Miracle mengangguk.

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat, lalu tiba-tiba Miracle menggerakan tangannya dengan ayunan yang lembut. Membuka sebuah laci di meja kerja Pegawai favorit Nicholas Flamel dihadapannya. Si pegawai cemberut kesal saat sebuah cermin muncul dari dalam laci lalu melayang ke dalam genggaman Miracle.

Sang Enchantress menatap si pria tajam. "Kupikir batasanku termasuk dengan tidak mengawasinya dari cermin"

"Aku merindukannya"

"Bersabarlah, waktumu akan tiba" ucap Miracle pelan, mengubah cermin menjadi serpihan debu yang terbang dan menghilang. Setelah merasa pertemuan itu cukup, Miracle menaikan tudungnya lalu menutupi wajahnya. Warna biru keperakannya terlihat seperti air laut yang terkena sinar matahari. Sangat lembut, indah dan mempesona.

Miracle berbalik tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi, berjalan mendekati pintu lalu berhenti untuk menoleh menatap si pegawai sekali lagi. Sekilas senyuman kecil terlihat dari bibir yang tertutup tudungnya. Setelah itu dia membuka pintu dan menghilang dalam pusaran hiruk pikuk penyihir Prancis.

Si pegawai menatap punggungnya yang menghilang di antara kerumunan, hingga pintu Toko tertutup sempurna. Dia mendesah, melirik debu sisa cermin sihirnya. Dengan gerakan enggan dia meraih buku tebal yang terbuat dari kulit naga dan juga kotak yang terbuat dari kain satin berwarna merah darah. Meletakkannya di dalam lacinya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Ditatapnya kedua benda pemberian Miracle sekali lagi, lalu dengan desahan enggan. Si pegawai menutup laci dan kembali menguncinya dengan bangsal-bangsal yang kuat serta bangsal darahnya. Kesadaran tiba-tiba saja memukulnya, membuatnya tertawa dingin. "Bahkan dia bisa menembus bangsalku dengan sangat mudah"

* * *

Aku harap kalian menyukainya. Ini pertama kali aku memposting cerita di . Sangat membingungkan, karena beberapa paragraf atau kalimat terpotong dan menghilang. Sehingga harus berulang kali aku cek kembali, bahkan aku harus menghapus dan memposting ulang lagi. Huft. Terima Kasih sudah membaca, sihlakan menunggu kelanjutannya. Berikan ulasan atau kritik agar aku bisa mengembangkannya.


	2. PRINCE CASPIAN - BAB 1

**Harry Potter milik JK. Rowling, TLOTR milik JRR. Tolkien dan The Chronicle Of Narnia milik CS Lewis. Penggunaan karakter hanya bagian dari Fanfiction ini. Alur cerita oleh saya. Beberapa cerita Harry Potter - TLOTR - Narnia mungkin akan sesuai dengan karya yang dimaksudkan, karena ini ...**

**Selamat Membaca ..**

* * *

**BAB 1**

Udara terasa hangat di kulitnya, sinar matahari walaupun terik tapi tidak membuatnya terganggu, Dia menyukai sensasi panas yang membakar dan ditambah angin kencang di sekelilingnya. Rambut ikalnya yang pendek hingga di bawah telinga, terlihat berkibar terkena angin. Dia menikmati saat-saat seperti ini.

Terbang membuat Miracle merasa lebih nyaman, merasa lebih aman dan bebas. Tidak peduli sepadat apapun jadwal pelajarannya, Miracle selalu selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk terbang dengan sapu favoritnya, Silver Wings. Sapu terbang model terbaru yang sedang booming di USA, hadiah dari Ayah angkatnya, Legolas Greenleaf.

"Hoi, Mira!" Miracle mengurangi kecepatan sapunya yang dia gunakan untuk terbang mengeliling lapangan Quidditch sejak tadi, ketika dia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Gadis itu menoleh dan menemukan James Sirius Potter, temannya di Tim Quidditch Gryffindor berdiri di tengah lapangan dengan melambaikan tangan untuk menarik perhatiannya. "Turun!"

Mira mengikuti perintahnya, turun walaupun dengan enggan. "Ada apa? Aku sedang mengecek arah angin di atas. Semoga besok cuaca sama sekarang, kita pasti akan menang"

Besok adalah pertandingan Quidditch antara Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw, sebelum mereka melawan Slytherin di akhir tahun ini. Mereka harus menang untuk mempertahankan Piala Quidditch yang tersimpan di ruang bersama Gryffindor. Tahun ini adalah tahun kedua Miracle bergabung di dalam tim. Berbeda dengan James yang langsung menjadi Tim inti setelah dia bergabung tahun ini, selain karena nama Ayahnya dan juga kemampuannya. Miracle memulainya dengan menjadi pemain cadangan. Padahal James berada di tahun kedua, sementara dia sendiri berada di tahun ketiga.

Menurut Ibunya, anak-anak Penyihir di Perpustakaan memang memasuki sekolah sihir lebih awal dibandingkan kebanyakan anak penyihir lainnya. Walaupun Miracle dan James memiliki usia yang sama, mereka berada di tahun yang berbeda. Inilah yang sering membuat James kesal dan membuat Miracle selalu menggodanya. Senior dan junior.

"Perubahan rencana" seru James.

Miracle mengerutkan keningnya, khawatir. Jika Owen melakukan perubahan rencana menjelang pertandingan, itu bukan sesuatu yang baik. "Kenapa?"

"McKendry terjatuh, kakinya terluka. Dia tidak akan bisa bertanding besok" ucap James, bahkan dia yakin mendengar James mendengus 'slytherin' samar-samar. Simon McKendry adalah Seeker mereka. Tanpa Seeker, Tim Gryffindor tidak akan mungkin bisa bermain besok.

"Lalu?"

"Owen bilang kau yang menggantikannya"

"Apa?! Tidak bisa seperti itu!" Miracle mengerang kesal. Owen selalu mengincarnya untuk memegang posisi Seeker yang tidak terlalu Miracle sukai. Dia lebih suka posisi Chaser yang menurutnya lebih menantang. Berputar-putar diatas hanya untuk mencari emas yang melesat cepat terasa membosankan baginya, tidak peduli sepopuler apapun posisi itu. Miracle lebih suka terbang melesat secepat angin, menangkap quaffle, menghindari bludger lalu mencetak gol. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan saat mendengar teriakan setiap kali mencetak gol.

Miracle pernah sekali menjadi Seeker, tepatnya pada pertandingan akhir tahun lalu. Dia menggantikan Seeker yang menghilang secara misterius dan dicurigai sebagai ulah Slytherin seperti biasanya. Dia melakukannya dengan terpaksa, karena hanya dialah satu-satunya cadangan yang tersisa. Bisa dibilang sebagian besar Tim yang bermain saat itu adalah pemain cadangan.

Saat Owen menjadi Kapten Quidditch tahun lalu, dia yang merupakan muggleborn mengatur strategi yang meniru permainan sepak bola muggle yaitu membentuk tim pemain cadangan. Awalnya dia ditertawakan Tim Quidditch dari rumah lainnya. Tapi Miracle tidak peduli dan mengambil kesempatan itu secepatnya. Karena dia membuka pencarian dari tahun kedua juga. Karena sangat jarang tahun kedua diizinkan bermain apalagi menjadi bagian dari Tim sekolah. Tapi saat pertandingan memperebutkan Piala Quidditch tahun lalu, akhirnya mereka semua paham. Mempersiapkan cadangan sangat perlu, terutama menghadapi Tim licik seperti Slytherin.

Pergantian pemain memang tidak diizinkan seperti di permainan bola, dimana pergantian dilakukan di tengah-tengah pertandingan. Tapi tetap diizinkan sebelum permainan dimulai atau wasit meniup peluit.

"Apakah tidak ada pemain cadangan lainnya?" tanya Miracle. James hanya menggeleng. "Kau?"

"Owen yakin aku tidak akan bisa melihat Snitch, tidak peduli apakah Ayahku adalah Harry Potter, Seeker termuda sepanjang abad ini. Menurutnya, aku belum terbiasa melihat dengan kaca mataku" jelas James membuat Miracle mendengus. James mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda gangguan penglihatan pada pertengahan tahun lalu. Menurutnya, ini adalah warisan turun temurun keluarga Ayahnya. Dan saat dia kembali di tahun keduanya, dia sudah memakai kacamata seperti Ayahnya. "Ayolah. Tanpa Seeker kita tidak akan bisa bermain"

"Lalu siapa yang akan menggantikan posisiku?"

"Zacharias Mumps" Miracle memutar matanya, kesal. Zach sudah mengincar posisi Chaser sejak lama. Dia berada di tahun kelima saat ini. Dia baru bisa bergabung ke dalam tim setelah Owen membuka pencarian cadangan. Dengan Kapten Quidditch sebelumnya, dia selalu gagal. James meringis padanya.

"Kenapa bukan Zach saja yang menjadi Seeker?" tanya Miracle ketus.

"Biarkan aku lulus dulu baru aku akan membiarkannya" seru seseorang, membuat Miracle dan James berbalik. Owen Halfman berjalan melintasi lapangan dengan memanggul sapu di pundaknya. "Yang benar saja, Mira. Jika Zach yang menjadi Seeker. Pertandingan tidak akan berakhir bahkan hingga dua minggu lebih. Atau kau lebih suka kita kalah?"

Miracle tertunduk layu. "Tapi, jika aku menjadi Seeker. Itu akan menjadi pertandingan yang cepat"

Kening Owen mengerut. Miracle ada benarnya. Pertandingan tahun lalu adalah pertandingan yang tercepat yang pernah tercatat di dalam sejarah Pertandingan Quidditch Hogwarts. Saat itu Miracle terbang terlalu tinggi, sementara tim yang lain bermain di bawahnya. Pertandingan bahkan belum mencapai setengah jam dan tim baru mencetak dua gol ketika Miracle tiba-tiba menukik lalu mengangkat tangannya dengan Golden Snitch yang berada di genggamannya.

170 : 0 untuk Slytherin dan hal itu membuat seluruh Tim Slytherin marah besar. Tidak ada catatan dalam sejarah Tim Slytherin mereka mendapatkan angka nol dalam pertandingan manapun. Miracle sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa dia mengakhiri permainan dengan terlalu cepat. Terbang di atas dan memfokuskan pada pencarian Golden Snitch membuatnya tidak menyadari berapa lama waktu berlalu. Atau mungkin dia tidak bisa merasakan waktu berjalan di sekelilingnya seperti yang kadang-kadang dirasakannya.

Gryffindor, bagaimanapun bersorak gembira karena memenangkan Piala Quidditch. Mengabaikan singkatnya pertandingan yang berlangsung. Owen sejak saat itu memutuskan menjadikan Miracle sebagai Seeker, tapi ditolak gadis itu mentah-mentah. "Yah, cobalah untuk melihat skor sebelum kau menangkapnya, atau kau tunggu aba-aba dariku"

Miracle masih terlihat enggan. "Ayolah, Mir. Hanya kali ini, aku janji" ucap Owen. "Jika kita kalah di permainan ini, Piala akan berpindah dari lemari kaca kita"

James dan Owen menghabiskan sore itu untuk membujuk Miracle. Bahkan anggota tim yang lainnya pun ikut bergabung dengan mereka berdua. Mereka memintanya berdiri di depan lemari kaca, memperlihatkan Piala Quidditch yang sudah tersimpan disana semenjak Harry Potter menyelesaikan tahun ke tujuhnya. Melihat bahwa keberadaan Piala di dalam lemari itu juga adalah perjuangannya tahun lalu. Miracle akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Kepuasan yang aneh baginya, setiap kali melihat piala dan mengetahui bahwa dia ambil bagian dalam memperolehnya membuat Miracle selalu bersemangat.

.•°\ ❄🌺 🌺❄ /°•.

Seruan dukungan tim yang bertanding terdengar memenuhi lapangan Quidditch. Slytherin hari ini sengaja mendukung Ravenclaw mengalahkan Gryffindor, karena jika mereka menang, maka akan sangat mudah bagi tim Slytherin mengalahkan mereka nantinya. Hufflepuff sendiri memihak Gryffindor seperti biasanya, walaupun sebagian lainnya, memihak Ravenclaw.

"Jauh lebih berangin dari kemarin" seru Owen menatap langit yang bersinar terik. Keringat bahkan sudah terlihat di keningnya. "Mira, cobalah terbang tidak terlalu tinggi" ingat Owen. Owen menatap gadis berambut pendek itu yang mengangguk sambil mengikat sabuk di lengan dan di sepatunya. Owen melihat gadis itu memasukan beberapa benda di jubah Quidditch yang membuatnya penasaran. "Apa itu?"

"Coklat kodok, kalau-kalau aku bosan sendirian di atas atau kelaparan" jawabnya cuek.

James Potter yang berdiri di belakangnya terkikik geli. Mengangkat bahu saat melihat Owen menatapnya penuh tanya. Miracle memang tidak seperti anak cewek kebanyakan yang ada di Hogwarts. Para cewek berlomba-lomba untuk terlihat cantik bagi anak cowok. Mereka lebih sering membahas tentang sihir atau ramuan kecantikan dibandingkan Quidditch.

Miracle sendiri hanya menanggapi dengan cuek jika ada anak cewek yang mengeluhkan penampilannya atau sikap cueknya terhadap perawatan diri. Dulu saat pertama kali Miracle tiba di Hogwarts, dia memukau semua orang dengan wajah cantik sepucat bulan, rambut hitam ikal panjang menjuntai hingga pinggang. Tapi saat Owen menjadi Kapten Quidditch dan Mira ingin bergabung, gadis itu kembali di awal tahun kedua dengan sapu terbang barunya. Yang mengejutkan para pria adalah, kulit kemerahannya serta rambut ikalnya yang dipotong pendek sebahunya.

Miracle mengatakan dia menghabiskan liburan panasnya dengan berlatih terbang di rumahnya. Karena itulah kulitnya menjadi lebih gelap, karena dia selalu lupa memakai sunblock. Bibinya yang bernama Rosella bahkan mengirimkan howler minggu pertama awal tahun ketiganya ini karena Miracle meninggalkan sunblocknya dirumah. Menjeritkan bahwa seorang wanita seharusnya memperhatikan kesehatan kulitnya, diikuti tentang kanker kulit dan sebagainya. Anak-anak cewek mendukung Bibi Rosellanya dan ikut memarahi Miracle, yang saat itu menunduk pasrah.

"Kau tidak akan pernah dapat kencan jika terus menerus seperti itu" ucap James. "Gadis-gadis berdiet dan menghindari coklat dan panas. Kau -" James menunjuk tubuh Miracle.

"Siapa yang tertarik dengan kencan" sembur Miracle. "Aku hanya peduli pada Quidditch dan terbang" cibir Miracle, meraih sapu terbangnya, "Jika aku tidak dapat teman kencan untuk Hogsmeade ku, kan masih ada kau?" Miracle menggunakan ujung sapunya untuk mengancam James yang memasang gaya ketakutan.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo keluar" seru Owen menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat juniornya. "Pertandingan dimulai sebentar lagi"

Owen sebagai Kapten Tim Quidditch berjalan menghampiri Madam Hooch yang menjadi wasit mereka, Kapten Tim Quidditch Ravenclaw juga melakukan hal yang. Sementara anggota tim yang lain langsung menaiki sapu mereka dan terbang ke posisi masing-masing. Dan Miracle sendiri terbang ke posisi yang jauh lebih tinggi.

"Ayo Miraa! Hajar mereka untuk kami!" Miracle menoleh ke arah teriakan itu, menemukan Professor Longbottom berteriak menggunakan mikrofon penyihir yang seharusnya dipegang oleh Adela, moderator dari Hufflepuff. Professor Longbottom sendiri meringis malu saat dia mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Kepala Sekolah.

"Mira! Mira! Mira!" teriakan dukungan lain terdengar. Membuat Mira tersenyum senang.

Dilihatnya anak-anak Gryffindor begitu semangat, sehingga hari ini mereka bahkan membawa singa raksasa yang berdiri di atas stadion mereka, alih-alih topi singa yang mengaum yang menjadi maskot mereka. "Apakah itu singa asli?" tanya Mira pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menatap singa itu untuk beberapa saat, tetapi kemudian dia tersentak saat mendengar peluit diperdengarkan dan permainan dimulai.

Gryffindor memimpin dengan bagus sejak awal pertandingan yang membuat sorak-sorakan terdengar membahana dari stadion Gryffindor, James berhasil mencetak gol di menit pertama. Membuatnya melambaikan tangannya dengan sombong. Ketika dia mencetak gol kedua dan ketiga kalinya, Miracle harus memutar matanya saat dia menari-nari sombong dari atas sapunya.

Tapi mereka tidak bisa meremehkan Ravenclaw begitu saja. Karena setelah itu mereka berhasil menyusul skor mereka. Langit menjadi sangat terik semakin lama mereka bermain. Miracle sendiri sudah tidak tahan ingin segera menangkap Golden Snitch, tapi Owen sudah memperingatinya bahwa Mira baru boleh mencari Snitch setelah skor mereka di atas 200 point, sedangkan saat ini mereka baru mencapai 140 point dan Ravenclaw 120 point. Mereka menang tipis.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa anginnya mulai kencang?" tanya Zach yang kebetulan terbang di sampingnya. Mira hanya menggeleng, dia lalu terbang ke arah berlawanan dengan Zach, ketika bludger terbang menuju tempat mereka terbang.

Mira memperhatikan bludger yang dikirim Ravenclaw menabrak teman satu tim mereka sendiri, hingga kapten mereka berteriak marah-marah pada Beater mereka. Mira memutuskan terbang lebih rendah saat angin mulai terasa kencang di sekelilingnya.

"Owen. Sepertinya akan ada badai" teriak Miracle.

Owen menengadah, menatap langit yang mulai terlihat berubah menjadi abu-abu, tapi anehnya udara terasa menyengat di kulitnya seperti panas matahari yang sangat terik. "Kurasa, dapatkan Snitchnya" perintah Owen.

"Oke, pastikan skor kita tetap diatas" ucap Mira. Owen mengangguk lalu melihat Mira terbang melesat dengan kecepatan yang hanya akan membuat dia mendapatkan omelan dari Kepala Sekolah nantinya.

Walaupun mereka unggul terus menerus, Ravenclaw terus mengejar skor mereka, membuat jarak mereka semakin menipis. Miracle berputar-putar mengelilingi lapangan beberapa kali, dari sudut matanya, dia bisa melihat Seekers Ravenclaw membuntutinya dari belakang.

Singa raksasa yang tadi berdiri di atas stadion Gryffindor sekali lagi terlihat, hanya saja kali ini dia duduk di puncak stadion para guru. Matanya yang besar menatap Mira tajam. Membuat Mira tersentak bingung saat dia melewatinya. Saat Mira memutuskan berbalik untuk melihatnya sekali lagi, singa itu menghilang. Tapi dia melihatnya lagi tidak lama kemudian di atas stadion Ravenclaw dan Slytherin, melihatnya terbang.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?" desis Miracle kesal. Dia mulai merasa tidak nyaman, seolah-olah Singa itu berada disini untuk mengawasinya kemanapun dia bergerak.

"Mira! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak James mendekatinya saat dia melihat Miracle terlihat pucat dan kebingungan.

"Aku melihat singa besar dari tadi, mengawasiku!" Miracle membalas James dengan teriakannya juga.

"Mungkin mereka hanya atribut yang dibuat anak-anak Gryffindor. Abaikan dia!" seru James.

Miracle menatap sekelilingnya lagi lalu mengangguk. Dia terbang setelah James meninggalkannya. "Baiklah Mira, abaikan Singa aneh itu" bisik Mira pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia melihat kilatan keemasan di ujung lapangan, dia entah bagaimana harus bersyukur dengan matanya yang tajam yang tidak normal menurutnya. Dia bisa melihat sesuatu dengan jelas dari jarak jauh. Jika Mellody yang melakukannya, dia akan berkata hal itu normal, karena Ayah seorang Elf yang dikenal memiliki mata dan pendengaran yang sangat tajam. Tapi Mira bukan separuh Elf seperti Mellody. Dia hanyalah anak perempuan biasa, hanya anak manusia.

Dari jauh, Mira bisa melihat Golden Snitch terbang dan bergerak sangat cepat. Sebentar di sana, sebentar disini. Sesaat di bawah ring lawan, lalu berpindah ke sisi stadion lain. Seekers Ravenclaw sepertinya menyadari Miracle sudah melihat Golden Snitch sehingga dia memutuskan mengekori Miracle terus menerus.

"Teruslah kejar aku, bocah" desis Miracle, "Tapi aku yang pasti akan menang" ucap Miracle dengan senyum kemenangan. Golden Snitch berada di depan stadion Ravenclaw, yang membuat Mira tersenyum senang. Mereka akan melihat dia menang, tepat didepan mata mereka sendiri, pikirannya.

Miracle melepaskan salah satu tangannya dari cengkramannya pada gagang sapu, mengulurkan kedepan untuk meraih Golden Snitch, sedikit lagi. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya di atas stadion Ravenclaw membuat matanya terbelalak.

Singa itu muncul dengan langkah dengan anggun dari belakang anak-anak Ravenclaw. Lalu menuruni tempat duduk dengan perlahan. Anehnya tidak satupun anak-anak Ravenclaw menyadari keberadaan singa itu. Lalu Singa itu mengaum dengan sangat kencangnya tepat saat Miracle mendapatkan Golden Snitch.

Miracle tersentak, tidak hanya karena auman Singa yang mengejutkannya, tapi juga rasa sakit yang menimpanya. Bludger menabraknya saat dia sedang lengah. Membuatnya terjatuh dari sapunya. Tangan Miracle berpegangan erat pada sapu kesayangannya, sementara tangannya yang lain memegang Golden Snitch dengan sangat erat. Ketika dia meluncur turun, bumi terasa menyedotnya dengan sangat kuat.

Dia membayangkan dirinya jatuh dan mati. Orang tuanya akan menangis, Mellody pasti akan mengurung dirinya seperti saat dulu dia kehilangan salah satu temannya. Dia bisa mendengar suara teriakan James dan Owen serta teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi saat dia semakin jatuh, suara-suara perlahan menghilang hingga tiba-tiba dia merasa tubuhnya menghantam ranting-ranting pohon hingga mendarat di air.

Air?

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Miracle saat dia menyadari dirinya terjatuh di dalam air. Tapi hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Hanya ada pasir di bawah lapangan, dan seingatnya dia terlempar hingga keluar perbatasan lapangan. Tapi bahkan tidak ada air di sekitar lapangan, apalagi anak sungai.

Miracle mengerang kesakitan, merasakan sakit di lengan kirinya. Dia nyaris pingsan karena rasa sakit, tapi kesunyian yang familiar membuatnya tetap sadar. Suara gemericik air, suara jangkrik dan burung, dan suara-suara lainnya yang menenangkan terdengar seperti seolah-olah dia berada di tengah hutan Lim Aear. Kerajaan Elf yang dibentuk oleh Ayah angkatnya.

Miracle mendongak, untuk mengetahui tempat dimana dia berada. Melihat bahwa dia benar-benar berada di tengah hutan, dan dia terjatuh tepat di anak sungai yang agak dangkal. Miracle meletakkan sapu terbangnya saat dia mencoba untuk bangun. Lengannya yang terluka membuatnya susah untuk bangun tanpa membuatnya merasa sangat kesakitan. Ketika dia berhasil bersimpuh, Golden Snitch yang digenggamnya sejak tadi, terlepas lalu melayang di hadapannya sesaat sebelum akhirnya melesat kabur. Mirisnya, sapu terbang Miracle memilih mengikuti Golden Snitch, melesat meninggalkannya sendiri di tengah hutan yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Bagus, tinggalkan aku sendiri" desis Miracle, meringis kesakitan saat nyeri di lengan kirinya. Mellody mencoba berdiri dan merasakan nyeri yang sangat dari salah satu pergelangan kakinya dan membuatnya terjatuh hingga tertelungkup lagi. Tapi dia memutuskan tetap berusaha berdiri dengan sedikit menyeret dirinya ke arah batu besar.

Bersandar dengan bebatuan yang, Miracle meraba sepatu boot Quidditch Nya, mendesah lega saat merasakan sensasi ukiran tongkat yang tetap berada ditempatnya. Setidaknya, tongkat sihirnya tidak kabur darinya, pikir Miracle. Gadis itu menarik tongkat sihirnya, lalu mengarahkannya pada pergelangan kakinya, mengucapkan pesona penyembuhan yang sudah dihafalnya dengan baik. Memiliki adik yang terobsesi dengan penyembuhan ternyata ada untungnya sekarang. Tapi dia tidak mengira, menyembuhkan kakinya yang terkilir akan begitu sakitnya. Mellody bisa dengan mudah menyembuhkannya tanpa rasa sakit. Tapi dia, dia membuat dirinya menjerit di tengah hutan saat proses penyembuhan terjadi.

Miracle memutuskan menunda penyembuhan lengannya, karena dia yakin penyembuhan lengannya pasti lebih menyakitkan daripada proses penyembuhan kakinya. Dia mendongak sekali lagi untuk mencari tahu dimana dia berada. Dan mencari tempat yang lebih aman karena dia tidak ingin tahu apa yang tinggal di dalam sungai, karena entah bagaimana dia merasakan sensasi diawasi dari sekelilingnya.

Tapi, pertahanannya runtuh ketika rasa sakit di lengannya bertambah kuat. Miracle bersandar di cekungan akar pohon untuk beristirahat. Saat duduk itulah dia menyadari bahwa kantongnya berbunyi dentingan halus. Miracle merogoh sakunya dan tertawa gembira saat melihat coklat kodok dan juga kantong tas obatnya yang berisi beberapa botol ramuan, yang selalu dibawanya di kantong jubah Quidditchnya. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk Mellody yang selalu mengingatkannya untuk menyelundupkan sedikit ramuan setiap kali dia akan bertanding.

Miracle meminumnya lalu setelah itu perlahan rasa sakit meninggalkan tubuhnya, hanya menyisakan rasa kebas yang tidak nyaman. Miracle berharap ramuan itu cukup untuk menahan rasa sakitnya saat dia menyembuhkan lengannya. Tapi saat dia mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya lagi untuk memberikan pesona penyembuh. Rasa sakitnya masih sangat kuat, membuatnya menjerit hingga kesadaran nyaris menghilang darinya.

Miracle terjatuh ke tengah cekungan pohon dan terbaring di sana, samar-samar auman singa kembali terdengar, mengangkat rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya, dan menyisakan rasa lelah yang luar biasa. Kegelapan perlahan menyelimutinya, yang anehnya dia tidak merasakan ketakutan, tapi ketenangan.

.•°\ ❄🌺 🌺❄ /°•.

Sementara itu di sisi lain hutan,

Dua orang pria muda terlihat bertarung. Pakaian mereka terlihat seperti baju ksatria pada zaman Merlin dan Arthur. Terbuat dari kulit dan besi. Masing-masing membawa pedang yang terlalu besar untuk genggaman mereka sendiri. Pertarungan terus terjadi hingga pemuda berambut coklat berhasil menjatuhkan pedang pemuda berambut hitam panjang. Pedangnya sendiri akhirnya tertancap dan menyangkut di pohon, dimana kesempatan itu digunakan oleh pemuda berambut hitam untuk menendangnya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu berusaha meraih pedang yang tersangkut, sementara yang lainnya meraih batu besar untuk memukul pemuda berambut hitam hingga teriakan kecil terdengar.

"Tidak, berhenti!" ucap salah satu gadis yang memperingati saudaranya, pemuda berambut coklat bahwa mereka telah dikepung oleh Centaurus, Minotaurs dan kurcaci.

Si pemuda menatap sekelilingnya dengan penasaran, lalu berbalik menatap Pemuda berambut hitam yang berhasil menarik pedangnya dari pohon. "Pangeran Caspian?" tanyanya.

"Ya? Dan siapa kamu?" tanya Pemuda berambut hitam panjang, yang bernama Pangeran Caspian.

"Peter!" jeritan lain terdengar, kali ini suaranya terdengar jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan gadis kecil tadi. Si gadis yang lebih dewasa, berdiri disamping gadis kecil, di belakangnya menyusul pemuda yang terlihat jauh lebih muda dari Pemuda berambut coklat.

Caspian menatap keempat orang asing yang semuanya berambut coklat, Dia melihat panah dengan bulu merah pada gadis yang lebih dewasa, lalu melirik pedang yang ada di genggamannya. "Raja Tinggi Peter" ucapnya. Meyakini bahwa pemuda yang diajaknya bertarung adalah salah satu dari empat Pevensie bersaudara. Raja dan ratu tua Narnia. Peter, Susan, Edmund dan Lucy Pevensie.

"Aku percaya kamu yang memanggil" Peter tersenyum padanya.

Caspian yang sedikit bingung berbicara tanpa sadar. "Ya, tapi… aku pikir kamu lebih tua" ucapnya.

Peter mendongak, menatapnya sebentar. "Jika kamu suka, kami bisa kembali beberapa tahun lagi…"

"Tidak!" potong Caspian saat menyadari kesalahannya. "Tidak apa-apa, kamu hanya… Kamu hanya tidak seperti apa yang aku harapkan" Ucapnya lagi, menatap tiga orang lainnya lalu terpaku pada gadis yang lebih tua.

"Begitu juga kamu…" ucap pria yang lebih muda dari Peter, Edmund menatap minotaur dan dwarf dengan pandangan curiga.

Pada saat itu, luwak yang menangkap pandangannya, memutuskan berbicara mewakili teman-temannya, "Umumnya musuh bersatu bahkan musuh tertua"

Lalu tiba-tiba seekor tikus yang agak besar, muncul di antara semak-semak. "Kami sangat berharap menunggu pengembalian jaminanmu. Hati dan pedang kami siap melayanimu" ucapnya lalu membungkuk memberikan hormat pada Peter.

"Oh Tuhan, dia sangat imut" bisik Lucy pada kakak perempuannya.

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu?" bentak si tikus menarik pedang mungilnya.

"Maaf" ucap Lucy menunduk malu.

SI Tikus tergagap saat menyadari bahwa pujian yang dianggapnya sebagai penghinaan ternyata datang dari Ratu termuda, dengan segera memberikan rasa hormatnya "Yang mulia, dengan rasa hormat" ucapnya. "Saya percaya 'keberanian', 'ramah' atau 'ksatria' mungkin lebih cocok untuk seorang ksatria Narnia" tambahnya, sambil kembali menyarungkan pedangnya.

"Yah, setidaknya kita tahu beberapa darimu bisa memegang pedang" puji Peter pada si tikus dan agak menyindir Caspian yang kurang pandai bermain pedang.

"Ya, memang, dan aku menggunakannya dengan baik untuk mengamankan senjata untuk pasukanmu, Tuan"

"Bagus, karena kita akan membutuhkan setiap pedang yang kita dapat" ucap Peter pada Caspian.

"Kau mungkin menginginkan pedangmu kembali" ucap Caspian, menyerahkan pedang Peter kembali. Peter meraihnya lalu menyarung kan pedangnya kembali saat tiba-tiba sebuah benda aneh yang berwarna keemasan tiba-tiba muncul dan terbang di antara dirinya dan Caspian. Tapi, tidak lama benda itu menghilang secepat kemunculannya. "Apa itu tadi?"

Caspian menggeleng bingung, menatap sekelilingnya untuk mencari benda keemasan yang melesat cepat. Belum pulih keterkejutan mereka, benda lain muncul dari arah belakang Lucy dan Susan. Terbang dengan anggun melewati Caspian dan Peter.

"Apa itu sapu yang - terbang?" celetuk Lucy.

Susan dan Edmund mengangguk terkejut sekaligus terpesona saat melihat sapu terbang memutar di sekeliling mereka. Menyenggol-nyenggol minotaur dan juga kurcaci dalam prosesnya lalu menghampiri Caspian dan Peter.

"Kurasa dia ingin kita mengikutinya" ucap Lucy, sapu terbang itu sepertinya memahami ucapannya lalu beralih terbang ke arahnya. Setelah menyenggol-nyenggol beberapa kali, sapu terbang meninggalkannya.

"Apa sekarang?" tanya Edmund.

"Apa lagi? Ikuti dia" teriak Peter yang lebih dulu melompat mengejar sapu yang terbang meliuk-liuk di antara pepohonan.

Mereka berlari mengejar sapu yang tidak memperlambat terbangnya, mereka harus melewati dahan dan ranting tumbuhan yang merintangi mereka. Dibelakang mereka centaur, minotaurs, dwars, musang dan tikus ikut berlari mengikuti mereka. Bersyukur bahwa mereka mengarah ke hutan yang jauh lebih dalam, jauh dari sungai besar tempat di mana pasukan Telmarine berada.

Sapu terbang semakin lambat, lalu perlahan berhenti hingga akhirnya benar-benar berhenti di dekat sebuah pohon. Saat sapu itu berhenti, sapu itu hanya terjatuh begitu saja seperti kehilangan sihirnya. Caspian yang tersandung akar saat dia mencoba berhenti. Terjatuh di dekat ceruk di antara akar-akar pohon.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Susan saat dia meraih sapu yang terjatuh dan menemukan sosok yang tertidur di tengah ceruk akar pohon. Sosok itu terlihat terluka, dilihat dari noda darah di dahi dan juga celana creamnya.

"Dia tidak terlihat seperti Telmarine" ucap si luwak berbicara, Trufflehunter. Menyentuh jubah berwarna merah dan sepatu bootnya. "Tidak juga Narnia".

"Dan dia masih anak-anak" sahut Nikabrik. Erangan terdengar dari sosok yang tertidur, Trufflehunter berpindah sedikit agar bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jelas.

Miracle terbangun dengan sakit kepala yang terasa membelah kepalanya, belum lagi suara-suara berisik di sekelilingnya membuat kepalanya tambah sakit. "Bisakah kalian diam, untuk satu menit saja" bentaknya tanpa sadar, sebelum akhirnya dia ingat bahwa dia tidak berada di asramanya, melainkan disebuah hutan yang jelas-jelas bukan hutan Lim Aear.

Perlahan, Miracle mencoba bangkit. Tapi pemandangan yang menyambutnya membuatnya tersentak kaget, hingga dia bergeser mundur.

"S-siapa kalian?" tanya Miracle, menatap orang-orang asing di sekelilingnya dengan panik. Dia terbelalak ngeri, melihat Minotaur dan Centaurus berdiri diantara beberapa manusia, lalu ada kurcaci kurus dan luwak besar disampingnya. "Aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa kalian" bentak Miracle, mencoba meniru suara Ayah angkatnya setiap kali menemukan penyusup di hutan, tegas dan menakutkan, sayangnya dia terlalu takut hingga suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Kau juga, siapa kau?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam, yang menatapnya dengan agak terkejut. Mereka semua terkejut ketika melihat warna mata gadis kecil yang mereka temukan, Mata merah anggur yang anehnya tidak terlihat mengerikan tapi menenangkan.

"Aku- aku-" Miracle meraba-raba tanah di sekitarnya, mencoba mencari tongkat sihirnya. Dia ingat menjatuhkannya saat dia pingsan tadi.

"Mencari ini?"

Miracle menoleh pada sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berbicara padanya dari sampingnya, matanya terbelalak saat menemukan tikus kebun raksasa yang memegang tongkat sihirnya. Seketika, dia bergeser dengan ketakutan. "Ti- tikus! -" cicit nya, lalu dia berteriak kencang yang membuat semua orang panik juga membuat si tikus ikut berteriak. Miracle bangkit dengan cepat, lalu berlari ke arah pria yang lebih tua, dan bersembunyi di punggung. "Ya Tuhan, demi Merlin. Tikus itu berbicara padaku" teriaknya.

"Merlin?" Lucy yang mengenali nama itu mendekati Miracle yang panik. "Seperti Merlin si penyihir?"

Miracle yang panik bergerak hingga membuatnya menarik Peter tanpa sadar, saat si tikus yang jauh lebih tenang berjalan menghampirinya. Mengulurkan tongkat sihirnya. Melihat gadis asing itu ketakutan, Peter berinisiatif mengambil lebih dulu.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Miracle menatap sekelilingnya sekali lagi, beberapa Centaur dan minotaur menatapnya dengan tatapan galak, membuatnya menempel lebih dekat pada punggung Peter. "Dimana aku?"

Peter yang terlihat bingung karena ditarik terus menerus, berbalik perlahan. Sikap lembutnya sebagai seorang kakak muncul saat menatap gadis aneh yang usianya menurutnya lebih muda dari Edmund atau mungkin lebih tua sedikit dari Lucy.

"Aku Peter, ini saudara-saudaraku. Edmund, Lucy, dan Susan" ucapnya memperkenalkan dirinya dan juga saudara-saudara nya. "Lalu ini, Pangeran Caspian?"

Miracle lalu menatap pada tiga orang yang ditunjuk Peter yang disebutnya saudara. Dan juga pemuda berambut gelap. Dia mengingat nama-nama yang sudah sering dibacanya di dalam buku cerita. "Pevensie bersaudara?"

Susan dan Peter menatap satu sama lain dengan kewaspadaan. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu nama Pevensie?" tanya Susan, terdengar agak ketus.

Miracle tiba-tiba merasakan hiperventilasi, nafasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya memucat. Peter panik dan mencoba menenangkannya. "Katakan-" ucap Miracle dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Aku masih di Skotlandia" ucapnya dengan mata penuh harap.

"Kau di Narnia" sahut Edmund santai

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak mungkin aku bisa berada disini. Tidak ada cara aku bisa berada di sini!" ucap Miracle panik. "Hal ini tidak mungkin terjadi!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Caspian.

"Karena itu tidak mungkin!" bentak Miracle, membuat pria berambut hitam itu melangkah mundur.

Miracle semakin panik. Bagaimana bisa dia berada di Narnia, sebuah dunia yang hanya pernah dibacanya di salah satu buku Perpustakaan. Buku yang sangat penting bagi Mamanya, hingga disimpannya di dalam lemari arsip yang dijaga dengan bangsal. Dia baru mulai membaca buku The Chronicle of Narnia saat usianya 10 tahun. Dimana Mamanya menyuruhnya untuk membaca semua seri buku selama musim panas. Yang membuatnya aneh, Mamanya bahkan menyuruhnya untuk mengulanginya lagi pada musim dingin dan juga musim panas sebelum dia memulai tahun pertamanya. Hanya pada musim panas menjelang tahun kedua dia berhasil menghindar, dengan alasan untuk belajar terbang dan ingin menjadi tim quidditch.

Miracle bahkan masih ingat bagaimana pucat wajah Mamanya saat dia kembali dari perjalanannya di Valinor. Menemukannya dengan kulit gelapnya akibat terbakar karena terik matahari. Bahkan Ayahnya harus menenangkan Mamanya yang marah karena dia memotong rambutnya.

Dia mencoba mengingat, hal-hal terakhir sebelum dia terjatuh di hutan. Menghubungkannya dengan cerita-cerita tentang Narnia. Kemudian dia mengingatnya.

_Surai keemasan, dan auman yang membahana…_

_Singa agung Narnia…_

"ASLAAAAANNNN!" jerit Miracle, suaranya yang penuh kemarahan, memenuhi hutan hingga membuat burung-burung berterbangan. Pangeran Caspian, Centaur dan Minotaur, musang, tikus dan para Pevensie menatapnya terkejut. "Kucing sialan!" desisnya.

* * *

**Jika terjadi kesalaha diperbarui, mohon segera info saya. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan menunggu bagian selanjutnya**


	3. PRINCE CASPIAN - BAB 2

**Harry Potter milik JK. Rowling, TLOTR milik JRR. Tolkien dan The Chronicle Of Narnia milik ****CS Lewis. ****Penggunaan karakter hanyalah bagian dari Fanfiction ini. Storyline by me. Beberapa cerita Harry Potter - TLOTR - Narnia mungkin ga akan sesuai dengan karya aslinya, karena ini Fanfiction...**

**Selamat Membaca..**

* * *

"Kau yakin, dia berasal dari dunia yang sama dengan milik kalian?" tanya Caspian pada Susan.

"Dia menyebut Skotlandia. Skotlandia adalah salah satu kota di Britania Raya, yang bersebelahan dengan Inggris Selatan. Tempat kami berasal" jelas Susan, menatap gadis kecil yang mengaku bernama Miracle Greenleaf, sebuah nama yang cukup aneh untuk orang Inggris, terlihat duduk meringkuk di sudut gua. Bahunya bergerak, karena menangis sesenggukan, tidak lagi meraung-raung seperti sebelumnya.

Para pasukan Narnia Tua, membawa keempat Raja dan Ratu tertinggi untuk berkumpul di Aslan's How. Menyembunyikan senjata-senjata hasil curian mereka dari pasukan Telmarine. Peter harus membujuk Miracle agar mau mengikutinya, ketika gadis itu memaksa untuk pergi mencari Aslan, menginginkan singa itu menunjukan jalan pulang. Setelah memberitahunya bahwa Aslan sudah lama pergi, yang membuat Miracle sangat bingung pada saat itu. Lucy akhirnya berhasil membantu Peter untuk membujuknya ikut dengan mereka. Karena pasukan Telmarine sedang mencari mereka.

Setelah tiba di Aslan's How barulah, Miracle menyadari ada yang aneh dengan peristiwa saat ini. Caspian dan pasukan Narnia Tua yang dibacanya di buku, seharusnya sudah melakukan setidaknya satu kali pertarungan dengan Raja Miraz. Kekalahan merekalah yang membuat Caspian meniup tanduk Susan. Aslan seharusnya bertemu dengan keempat Pevensie lebih dulu, dimana dia menugaskan Peter, Edmund dan kurcaci bernama Trumpkin untuk menghadapi pengkhianat dan menolong Caspian. Lucy dan Susan bersamanya membangunkan para Naiad dan pohon-pohon.

Tapi, kenapa semua berbeda disini? Bahkan dia tidak seharusnya berada disini kan? Tidak ada namanya yang tercantum di dalam buku. Bahkan walaupun Lucy mengatakan padanya bahwa Aslan pasti punya alasan memanggilnya. Miracle masih tetap tidak mengerti. Kenapa?

Buku-buku seharusnya benar, seperti yang selalu Jenkins ucapkan.

Miracle menoleh saat melihat semua orang bergerak. Si Pangeran yang sebelumnya sempat membuat dirinya terpesona, terlihat sedang berbicara dengan salah satu Ratu tertinggi. Melihat tatapan terpesonanya pada Susan, membuat Miracle mendengus tanpa sadar. Pangeran yang malang. Cinta sebelah pihak. Ah… tapi kan dia dapat Lilliandil nantinya.

Lilliandil… tentu saja, Lilliandil juga pasti berada di Narnia. Bintang biru yang selalu menemaninya setiap malam. Selalu muncul setiap kali dia memanggilnya. Miracle menemukan keajaiban bahwa dia dan bintang biru yang ada di langit selalu bisa berbincang-bincang semalaman. Mamanya mengatakan, bintang biru adalah penjaganya.

Para Pevensie melihat perubahan tiba-tiba gadis kecil yang mereka temukan. Wajahnya yang sendu tiba-tiba berbinar penuh harapan. Bahkan Edmund yakin untuk sesaat, Miracle terlihat bersinar. Mereka melihat Miracle berlari keluar Aslan's How, mengabaikan panggilan dan larangan para Centaur dan Minotaur.

"Ada apa?" tanya Susan pada Peter. Peter hanya menggeleng tapi memutuskan berlari mengejarnya. Diluar dilihatnya Miracle berlarian di halaman dengan kepala terangkat menatap langit penuh bintang. Terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu diantara bintang.

"Lilliandil! Lilliandil!" teriak Miracle.

"Siapa Lilliandil?" tanya Edmund.

Centaur yang berjalan mendekati Peter dan Edmund menatap gadis yang terlihat kebingungan di lapangan yang gelap. "Putri Ramandu" jelasnya. Centaur tentu saja penasaran, bagaimana bisa manusia mengetahui nama Putri Ramandu yang ada dilangit, sementara mereka hanya mengetahui nama dari kisah-kisah leluhur mereka. Mereka lebih mengenal sang Putri dengan sebutan Bintang biru.

Salah satu Centaur wanita yang melihat Miracle mulai meratap putus asa, berjalan menghampirinya. "Putri tidak akan turun, tanpa perintah dari Aslan" jelasnya.

"Tapi dia selalu turun dan berbicara padaku dirumah setiap malam" ucap Miracle. "Kenapa disini tidak?"

"Kami tidak tahu gadisku, keinginan Putri bintang terlalu sulit untuk ditebak" ucapnya si Centaur wanita, menuntun MIracle perlahan kembali memasuki Aslan's How.

Lucy meraih lengan Miracle saat dia mendekat. "Tenanglah, kita pasti akan menemukan Aslan, lalu Aslan akan menunjukan jalan pulang untukmu" janji Lucy.

"Tapi, kenapa aku?"

Tidak ada satupun Pevensie bersaudara yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Mereka menatap satu sama lain lalu menggeleng. Centaur wanita membawa Miracle ke salah satu lorong dimana kamar peristirahatan berada, dia berbalik untuk meminta kedua Ratu tertinggi untuk mengikutinya. Hari sudah malam, dan mereka sebaiknya beristirahat.

* * *

Ketika pagi datang, Miracle memutuskan keluar lebih awal dibandingkan kedua ratu untuk meratapi dirinya. Dia mendesah menatap hutan yang berkabut. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pasrah dan menerima nasibnya. Mungkin dia harus mempercayai ucapan Lucy bahwa Aslan pasti memanggilnya karena dia membutuhkannya. Walaupun dia tidak tahu apa itu.

Tapi hal lain mulai mengganggunya. Seberapa banyak bantuan yang bisa diberikannya? Apakah itu termasuk dengan memberitahukan pada mereka semua hal yang akan terjadi? Jika mereka semua tahu tentang pengetahuannya, apakah mereka akan mempercayainya atau justru mengusirnya karena berfikir dia gila atau lebih buruk lagi, mengurungnya.

Pilihan apa yang dia punya. Dia ingat setiap kali Jenkins dan Mamanya melakukan rapat dengan para wanderer sebelum memasuki buku, mereka selalu diingatkan untuk tidak ikut campur, atau hal-hal buruk bisa saja terjadi. Tapi, dia bukan wanderer kan? Dia juga tidak masuk melalui meja batu atau pintu-dunia-tanpa-batas.

"Terus aku harus bagaimana…" erangnya kesal pada dirinya sendiri, membuat Centaur muda yang berdiri untuk berjaga di dekatnya, meliriknya dan menganggapnya aneh. "Punya saran?" tanya Miracle padanya. Centaur muda itu hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu kembali menatap hamparan hutan yang berkabut.

Miracle mendesah lalu menekuk lututnya mengikuti si Centaur menatap hamparan hutan berkabut. Ditengah-tengah pikirannya yang kembali melayang untuk mengutuk Aslan, tiba-tiba saja dia melihat sosok bayangan berjubah perak. Dia tahu matanya tidak mungkin salah, Miracle berdiri dengan cepat. "Kau lihat itu?" Miracle memberitahu si Centaur muda yang sepertinya juga telah melihat hal yang sama dengannya. "Kita harus memberitahu para Raja dan Ratu"

Centaur dan Miracle berlari masuk ke dalam untuk memberikan peringatan. Centaur itu berlari ke arah kamar peristirahatan para Raja dan Ratu sementara Miracle yang pada saat itu melihat Caspian berhenti seketika. Si Centaur seperti tidak tertarik untuk memberitahu Caspian, karena saat Miracle menoleh padanya, manusia separuh kuda itu sudah menghilang di lorong. Hingga akhirnya Miracle memutuskan mendekati Caspian.

"Pangeran Caspian" panggil Miracle, membuat Caspian yang sedang berbicara dengan Nikabrik berbalik. Pangeran tampan itu menatapnya dengan penasaran ketika Miracle terdiam. Buku seharusnya menuliskan dengan jelas seberapa tampannya Pangeran Caspian, sehingga jika dia masuk kedalam buku, Miracle sudah sangat siap menghadapinya, keluh Miracle dalam hati.

"Kau memanggilku? Ada sesuatu?" tanya Caspian, Miracle hanya ternganga lalu mengerjap.

"Oh! Itu. Tadi aku melihat pasukan Miraz mengintip" jawab Miracle, sedikit gugup.

Mata Caspian terbelalak, pasukan Narnia Tua lainnya seketika bangkit mendekatinya. "Dimana?" tuntut Reepicheep.

"Di dekat hutan" jelas Miracle.

Caspian segera berlari menuju kamar Raja dan Ratu, saat itu Peter dan Edmund juga ternyata sedang berlari menuju tempat mereka berada. "Meja Aslan" perintah Peter gugup.

Miracle tidak tahu apakah perintah itu termasuk untuk dirinya. Karena biasanya hanya para orang dewasa yang berkumpul untuk membahas hal-hal penting seperti taktik perang. Dia melihat hanya beberapa Centaur, Minotaur, Kurcaci, Tikus dan Luwak yang mengikuti Peter. Tapi saat dia melihat Lucy yang ternyata mengikuti Susan, dia memutuskan mengikuti mereka diam-diam.

"Hanya masalah waktu saja. Orang-orang Miraz dan alat tempurnya sedang dalam perjalanan" ucap Peter dengan penuh percaya diri. "Sebagian pasukan mereka tidak melindungi kastilnya" tambahnya. Miracle merasa terganggu dengan sikap percaya dirinya. Entah karena dia melihat ketidakyakinan dimata Caspian atau karena dia tahu bahwa niatnya akan berakhir sangat buruk.

"Apa rencana kita, Yang Mulia?" tanya si tikus ksatria dengan semangatnya.

"Kita harus bersiap-siap…"

"Mulailah rencana untuk…"

Caspian dan Peter melangkah maju untuk berbicara bersamaan pada saat itu, menyerukan pendapat mereka yang berbeda satu sama lain. Caspian tampak agak malu dan terkejut, merasa malu karena berpikir Reepicheep memaksudkan panggilan itu untuk dirinya. Sementara Peter tampak agak kesal dan menatap Caspian dengan tatapan kerasnya.

Miracle yang semula mengintip, masuk perlahan. Bersyukur tidak ada yang menoleh untuk menyadari kemunculannya. Mungkin Caspian menyadarinya, karena dia memberikan senyuman sedihnya pada saat mata mereka bertemu atau mungkin senyuman itu untuk Susan karena dia berdiri tepat di belakang Susan.

"Satu-satunya harapan, menyerang mereka sebelum mereka menyerang kita" seru Peter.

"Itu gila" Miracle tidak bisa lebih setuju daripada itu pada Caspian. "Tidak ada yang bisa merebut kastil itu" jelasnya.

Kastil itu sudah menjadi milik keluarga Caspian selama 1300 tahun, tentu saja Caspian percaya bahwa pertahanan Kastil tidak bisa diremehkan. Tapi Peter bersikukuh bahwa masih ada yang pertama kalinya.

Trumpkin si kurcaci terlihat menyetujuinya dan berbicara. "Kita butuh unsur kejutan" ucapnya mencoba meyakinkan Caspian. Miracle mendengus, membuat Lucy menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya lalu duduk di dekat tiang besar, sedikit bersembunyi.

"Tapi kita punya keuntungan di sini!" ucap Caspian menatap orang-orang Narnia.

"Jika kita menggali, kita mungkin bisa menahan mereka" Susan melangkah mendekati Caspian untuk mendukungnya. Miracle bisa melihat rona merah di wajah sang Pangeran, membuatnya memutar matanya, jengkel.

Peter terlihat kesal, dan dia semakin kesal pada Caspian karena Susan mendukung Caspian, bukannya mendukung Saudaranya. "Saya, merasa lebih aman kalau di bawah tanah" Trufflehunter maju untuk menyela, membuat kekesalan Peter semakin bertambah.

"Dengar, aku menghargai apa yang telah kamu lakukan disini" ucap Peter saat dia mendekati Caspian. "Tapi ini bukan benteng, ini makam"

"Yah, masalahnya. Element kejutan hanya akan membawa kalian sejauh ini" ucap Miracle tiba-tiba, Lucy yang duduk diatas meja batu terbelah tersentak saat melihatnya yang ternyata sudah duduk bersamanya. "Jika sesuatu yang salah terjadi dan kalian tidak memiliki rencana cadangan karena kalian -" Miracle menunjuk Peter "- tidak sempat membuatnya, banyak kehidupan yang hilang akan menjadi kegagalan kalian"

Argumen samar terdengar diucapkan para narnia kecil yang panik. Peter terlihat semakin kesal, sementara Caspian memberikan senyuman hormatnya pada Miracle yang di balas gadis itu, dengan cengiran lucunya. "Ya. Dan jika mereka pintar, Telmarine tinggal menunggu dan membiarkan kita mati kelaparan" sahut Edmund yang kemudian mendapatkan lototan galak dari Miracle.

Tupai panik yang berdiri di samping Reepicheep tiba-tiba berseru "Kita bisa mengumpulkan kacang!" sarannya.

"Ya! Dan lempar mereka pada Telmarines!" sindir Reepicheep sinis, si tupai merenggut padanya setelah Reepicheep menyuruhnya diam dengan bentakan yang kasar. Reepicheep mendongak menatap Peter dengan penuh semangat, lalu membungkuk untuk memberikan rasa hormatnya. "Saya rasa anda tahu di mana saya berdiri, Tuanku"

Peter melirik Miracle sekilas, memutuskan mengabaikan pendapatnya lalu berbalik menghadap Centaur yang bernama Glenstorm. "Jika aku bisa membawa pasukanmu masuk, bisakah kau mengurus para penjaga?"

Glenstorm terlihat agak bingung. Dia menatap Caspian sesaat. Pangeran yang sebelumnya dijanjikannya untuk mendukungnya, lalu tatapannya berpindah pada Miracle, gadis yang masih menjadi misteri baginya. Sejujurnya, dia lebih mendukung rencana Caspian dan juga menyetujui pendapat Miracle yang matang. Tapi, Peter adalah Raja Tertinggi Narnia. Dan dia juga sudah bersumpah untuk kedamaian Narnia. Matanya melihat Miracle dengan meminta maaf lalu menatap Peter dengan tegas. "Atau mati mencoba, Tuanku"

"Itulah yang aku takutkan" Lucy tiba-tiba berbicara, sementara dia selalu diam sejak tadi. Dia berbicara karena kesal, pendapat Miracle diabaikan Kakaknya. Dia tahu, Peter mungkin masih menganggap Miracle anak-anak seperti dirinya. Hanya karena usianya tidak jauh lebih tua darinya.

"Maaf?" tanya Peter.

"Kalian bertindak seperti hanya ada dua pilihan saja. Mati disini, atau mati disana" jelas Lucy.

Miracle memberikan anggukan setujunya dengan bersemangat, Peter yang melihatnya mendelik kesal. "Kau tidak mendengarkan, Lu-"

"Tidak, Kau yang tidak mendengarkan" potong Lucy. Caspian memberikan gelengan samarnya saat dia melihat Miracle hendak berbicara. "Atau kau sudah lupa siapa sebenarnya yang mengalahkan penyihir putih, Peter?"

Peter yang tersinggung, menatap Lucy dan Miracle sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan keras dan dingin "Kurasa kita sudah menunggu Aslan cukup lama" bentaknya, lalu berbalik meninggalkan ruang meja batu.

Miracle melompat turun hendak berbicara, tapi lengan Caspian menghalanginya saat dia mencoba menyusul Peter. "Dia pasti punya rencana" ucapnya lembut menangani emosi meledak-ledak gadis kecil di hadapannya.

"Dia gila, tanpa rencana matang. Semua itu hanyalah misi bunuh diri" erang Miracle, menatap para narnia yang meninggalkan mereka satu persatu, bahkan Edmund. Hanya Susan, Lucy dan Caspian yang tersisa bersamanya "Kalian tidak seharusnya meremehkan sebuah kastil tua. Ada banyak jebakan yang terpasang, penjaga diletakan di berbagai tempat, bahkan sudut tergelap"

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu?" tanya Caspian.

"Karena aku tumbuh di dalam kastil, bahkan yang teraman sekalipun, masih memiliki rahasianya" jelas Miracle pelan, tanpa semangat. "Dia bahkan tidak menyiapkan rencana cadangan" keluhnya. "Ayah bilang rencana cadangan, akan memberikan kita lebih banyak keuntungan dan kepercayaan diri"

"Aku tidak tahu rencananya tapi aku tahu bahwa banyak yang bisa salah dan jumlah pasukan kita sudah sangat sedikit dibandingkan Telmarines" ucap Susan.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Miracle pada Caspian dan Susan. "Kalian masih memiliki Pasukan Miraz di sungai untuk ditangani"

"Kita akan memikirkannya" ucap Caspian, berusaha menutupi kekhawatirannya sendiri. "Kita harus yakin kita akan menang"

* * *

Miracle memutuskan menyendiri kembali di meja batu Aslan. Dia terlihat memilin-milin tongkat _vinewood nya_, dengan sangat gelisah. Dia belum melakukan sedikit sihirpun sejak dia ditemukan. Bukan karena dia takut dengan reaksi semua orang terhadap sihirnya. Lebih kepada, dia takut dengan apa yang menunggunya di rumah saat dia kembali. Dia tidak tahu apakah Kementerian Sihir bisa mendeteksi sihirnya disini, kalaupun bisa, dia memang sudah melakukan sihir beberapa kali sebelumnya. Itu semua adalah sihir penyembuhan, salah satu pelanggaran yang masih di pertimbangkan oleh Kementerian.

Tapi, melakukan sihir di hadapan muggle? Dia tidak yakin bisa lolos. Miracle tidak tahu apakah orang-orang Narnia termasuk non sihir atau bukan. Centaur dan kurcaci ada di dunianya, mungkin bisa dipertimbangkan. Tapi mahluk Narnia lainnya?. Pevensie bersaudara dan Pangeran Caspian, sudah pasti termasuk muggle, walaupun mereka percaya sihir, tetap saja mereka bukan penyihir atau makhluk dunia sihir. Jadi, haruskah dia mengambil resiko?

"Mira…" Miracle mendongak saat dia mendengar panggilan Lucy. Gadis yang lebih muda darinya setahun itu tersenyum sedih padanya. Lucy tahu, Miracle masih kesal dengan Peter.

"Mereka sudah berangkat?" tanya Miracle ketika dia kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada tongkatnya. Tongkat yang diberikan Merlin padanya. Dia tidak membeli tongkat seperti anak-anak penyihir lainnya. Hal yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya dulu. Tapi saat Mellody juga mendapatkan tongkat sihirnya dari Merlin juga, padahal dia masih dibawah umur. Miracle mencoba mengabaikan rasa penasarannya.

"Ya…" jawabnya pelan, lalu duduk di samping Miracle dan berbaring meniru gadis di sampingnya. "Tongkat apa itu? kau terlihat sangat menjaganya?" tanya Lucy, menatap tongkat yang agak mirip ranting pohon yang halus.

Miracle hanya meliriknya sekilas dan tersenyum sedih. "Tongkatku" jawabnya pendek tanpa niat untuk menjelaskan lebih jauh.

Lucy yang menangkap kesan bahwa Miracle tidak ingin membicarakan benda di tangannya, sehingga Lucy memutuskan diam dan tidak bertanya lagi padanya. "Aku harap mereka kembali semuanya dengan keadaan sehat dan utuh" ucap Lucy setelah mereka termenung untuk beberapa lama. "Peter mungkin sangat keras kepala, tapi dia tidak akan senang jika kita kehilangan banyak orang"

"Entahlah, Lu. Aku tidak yakin" ucap Miracle. Susan ternyata mencoba membujuk Peter lagi, tetapi Raja Tertinggi itu, menolaknya mentah-mentah bahkan hingga mereka bertengkar di tengah-tengah pasukan yang sedang bersiap-siap. Nama Caspian terdengar beberapa kali dari mulut Peter dengan marahnya. Untungnya Pangeran Telmarine itu sedang berada di tempat lain bersama Glenstorm, mungkin membahas sebuah rencana cadangan, atau entahlah. "Aku berharap bisa membantu mereka"

"Peter tidak akan mengizinkannya. Kita hanya anak-anak baginya" ucap Lucy sedikit tertawa.

"Atau bisa jadi karena dia masih kesal padaku" sambung Miracle. "Kau tidak lihat caranya mendelik padaku setiap kali kami berpapasan tadi kan?"

Lucy tertawa. "Ya, dia merasa sedikit dikhianati. Dia yang meyakinkan kami semua untuk membiarkan kita membawamu, kan? Dan lalu kau mendukung Caspian, seperti Susan. Dia pikir kau naksir Caspian?"

"Apa?" teriak Miracle, bangkit tiba-tiba. "Aku- aku tidak!" bantah Miracle, tapi dia bisa merasakan wajahnya mengkhianatinya lebih dulu memberikan kesenangan pada Lucy untuk menertawakannya. "Lagipula, Caspian naksir Susan" sembur Miracle kemudian, kembali berbaring dan mengabaikan tawa Lucy.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu" sahut Lucy.

"Sungguh Lu, aku berharap bisa menolong mereka tapi-" ucapan Miracle terhenti saat dia mendengar suara kepakan halus sayap yang sudah sangat dikenalinya. Miracle berpindah duduk lagi, untuk melihat di sekelilingnya hingga kepakan cepat itu berada di hadapannya. Dengan cepat dia meraih Golden Snitch yang terbang di hadapannya, sebelum bola kecil itu terbang melesat meninggalkannya lagi.

"Bukankah benda keemasan itu yang kami lihat di hutan tadi?" ucap Lucy.

Miracle membuka genggamannya. Golden Snitch terlihat mengepakan sayapnya untuk beberapa saat di atas telapak tangannya, sebelum akhirnya dia menggulung sayapnya dan tidak bergerak. Berguling-guling hampa di telapak tangan Miracle. "Kalian melihat Golden Snitch?"

"Golden Snitch? Jadi itu namanya?" tanya Lucy, meraih bola emas dengan hati-hati, lalu memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Sayap Golden Snitch kembali terbuka, mengepak cepat lalu terbang kembali ke atas telapak tangan Miracle. "Kami melihatnya saat kami bertemu Caspian" jelas Lucy tersenyum senang melihat bola emas yang terdiam. "Oh, dan juga setelah itu, kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kami lihat"

"Apa yang kalian lihat?"

"Sapu terbang" ucap Lucy dramatis, "sapu seperti milik nenek sihir, kau tahu"

"APA?!" teriak Miracle membuat Lucy kaget. "Kalian melihat sapuku? Dimana?"

"Sapumu? Sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir, sapu itulah yang membuat kami menemukanmu. Dia bergerak seolah-olah meminta pertolongan" jelas Lucy, "Susan menyimpannya" tambahnya.

Miracle mendadak cerah mendengar bahwa sapunya tidak hilang. Dia pasrah saat melihat sapunya melesat meninggalkan dirinya sebelum dia pingsan kemarin. Dan sekarang mengetahui bahwa sapunya berada di Aslan's How membuatnya bersemangat.

Dia meminta Lucy mengambilkan sapunya, karena Susan menyimpan sapunya di dalam kotak pribadinya. Dia begitu senang bertemu kembali dengan benda kesayangannya. Dan ketika Lucy muncul membawa sapunya, Miracle tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melompat dari meja batu dan meraihnya.

Lucy mengerutkan keningnya geli saat melihat Miracle memeluk sapu dan membawa benda itu menari-nari mengelilingi meja batu. "Sapu itu sangat penting?"

"Tentu saja, ini sapu terbang pertamaku" ucap Miracle, mengecup-ngecup sapunya lalu memeluknya lagi. "Ayahku yang memberikannya"

"Sapu terbangmu, kau berbicara seolah-olah kau adalah penyihir" ucap Lucy.

Miracle membeku dalam gerakan berputarnya, berbalik dengan gugup saat dia menatap Lucy yang menyilangkan tangannya. Mata gadis kecil itu terlihat menuntut jawaban dengan cara yang menyeramkan.

"Lu, berjanjilah kau tidak akan bercerita pada yang lain. Kumohon" pinta Miracle. "Orang-orang Narnia, mereka agak- kau tau, tidak percaya dengan penyihir, karena - kau tahu, ini - Jadis" Miracle menghampiri Lucy dan menariknya untuk duduk bersamanya kembali di meja batu. "Aku penyihir, tapi bukan tipe penyihir seperti Jadis"

"Kau kenal Jadis?" tanya Lucy, Miracle mengangguk. "Bagaimana?"

Miracle menggigit bibirnya sendiri, untuk mencegah hal-hal buruk terucap darinya. "Tolong… tolong jangan tanya aku, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Tapi, percayalah padaku, aku bukan Jadis atau nenek sihir dalam buku-buku dongeng. Aku, penyihir dalam konteks baik, penyihir putih - bukan, bukan penyihir berwarna putih seperti Jadis. Tapi, penyihir yang menggunakan sihirnya untuk hal-hal baik"

Lucy menatap Miracle dengan pandangan meragukan, tapi mendadak geli melihat kepanikan di wajahnya. Sudah jelas baginya, Miracle bukan penyihir jahat. Penyihir jahat selalu cerdas, dan kebanyakan penyihir baik di dalam buku yang dibacanya, terlihat sangat lugu.

"Jika kau penyihir, kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu melakukan sihir?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

Miracle mendesah, menarik tongkat sihir yang sempat disisipkannya kembali di sepatu bootnya. "Ada aturan yang berlaku. Penyihir di bawah umur tidak boleh melakukan sihir di luar sekolah dan tidak di depan muggle"

"Muggle? Sekolah? Ada sekolah untuk penyihir?"

"Ada komunitas penyihir di berbagai negara di dunia kita. Komunitas kami agak tertutup karena perburuan penyihir. Kau pasti pernah dengar dongeng-dongeng seperti itukan? Seperti Hansel dan Gretel" jelas Miracle. "Dan kami diawasi oleh Kementerian dan Kongress Sihir"

Lucy terlihat terpesona dengan informasi barunya. Dia berpikir bahwa selama ini sihir hanya ada di Narnia, tetapi ternyata sihir juga ada di dunianya. Tapi memikirkan kembali tentang aturan membuat Lucy penasaran. "Tapi, kita di Narnia, kan? Apakah aturan itu berlaku juga? Narnia juga dunia sihir kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, maksudku… aku khawatir, surat dari Kementerian akan menyambutku saat aku kembali, lalu mereka akan mengusirku dari sekolah dan mematahkan tongkatku. Hanya karena aku menggunakan sihir disini"

"Tapi kau bisa menjelaskan pada mereka bahwa kau melakukannya untuk membela diri. Kita berperang Mira…" ucap Lucy.

Miracle menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya dengan kencang beberapa kali. Dia juga sebenarnya tidak yakin bisa menahan sihirnya untuk waktu yang lama. Dia pasti akan menggunakannya suatu saat nanti untuk bertahan. Dia akan mati jika dia tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Dia bisa menggunakan anak panah seperti Susan, atau pedang seperti Peter dan Edmund, tapi sejauh mana dia bisa bertahan melawan ratusan atau ribuan pasukan? Demi rambut Merlin, dia penyihir, kenapa dia tidak boleh menggunakan sihirnya untuk melindungi dirinya?

"Argghh… Aku benar-benar bingung" erang Miracle. "Sihirku bisa membantu mereka saat ini, kau tahu. Tapi aku bahkan terlalu takut untuk menolong mereka. Aku benar-benar pengecut"

"Kau bukan pengecut!" sahut Lucy. "Kau hanya takut"

"Seandainya aku punya sedikit saja keberanianmu. Dan aku Gryffindor, demi rok Thranduil! Aku tidak seharusnya takut" rutuknya. "Aku tidak seharusnya takut dengan Kementerian, Mama pasti akan mendengarkanku dan dia pasti bisa membelaku di persidangan" ucap Miracle penuh percaya diri. Bangkit dari duduknya dengan penuh semangat. "Aku akan menolong mereka"

"Kau akan menggunakan sihir untuk berperang melawan Telmarines?"

"Ya, dan untuk menolong mereka sekarang!" seru Miracle tegas. "Aku akan pergi ke Kastil Miraz" tambahnya, lalu meraih sapu terbangnnya dan berlari menuju jalan keluar.

Lucy berlari menyusul Miracle, selain karena penasaran. Dia juga terkejut, Miracle akan menggunakan sihirnya sekarang juga. Dia ingin melihatnya, tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Dia juga ingin menolong saudara-saudaranya.

"Kau tetap disini" perintah Miracle membuat Lucy memutar matanya, dia sudah menduganya.

"Tapi…"

"Aku akan membawa mereka utuh, tidak akan ada yang mati hari ini" ucapnya penuh janji, menatap Centaur wanita yang menolongnya kemarin malam, centaur itu ternyata adalah istri Glenstorm. "Tidak satu makhluk narnia yang akan mati malam ini"

Miracle menaiki sapunya, lalu menjejakkan kakinya di tanah. Dalam satu kedipan mata Lucy, Miracle melesat, terbang di langit malam. Kecepatannya melebihi elang Narnia. Teriakan kemenangan terdengar dari gadis yang merasakan untuk pertama kalinya, berada di Narnia tidak terlalu buruk.

* * *

Perebutan Kastil Miraz tidak selancar harapan Peter. Miraz berada di dalam Kastil bersama Istrinya, dan ternyata masih ada begitu banyak pasukan Telmarines yang berjaga, bahkan setelah mereka mengirim pasukan mereka ke sungai. Kekalahan dengan cepat mengelilingi para Narnian's.

Peter menatap satu persatu pasukannya berjatuhan. Dan pasukan Telmarines muncul tanpa habisnya. Narnian's yang terluka dibawa oleh yang sehat untuk berlindung. "Mundur! Bawa yang terluka kembali!" perintah Peter.

Dia lalu melihat Trumpkin terjatuh dari menara jaga, lalu pemberat palang gerbang dijatuhkan, gerbang Kastil perlahan tertutup. Salah satu Minotaur berlari untuk menghentikan pintu turun. Tetapi, bahkan dengan tubuh sebesar dan sekuat itu, tidak akan membuatnya menahan pintu untuk waktu yang lama.

"Mundur!" teriak Peter. Susan dan Caspian menoleh padanya lalu menatap gerbang besi yang ditahan minotaur sendirian. "Kita harus mundur sekarang!" perintah Peter, dia melihat Glenstorm "Bawa dia pergi dari sini" Peter menunjuk Susan. Glenstorm menarik Susan ke punggungnya lalu melaju pergi menuju gerbang yang ditahan minotaur.

"Caspian!" teriak Susan.

"Aku akan menemukannya" balas Peter, lalu menatap sekelilingnya untuk mencari Caspian. Dia berharap Edmund sudah keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini. Peter menatap Narnian's yang selamat berusaha menarik yang terluka, membawa mereka pergi bersama-sama. Sebagian lainnya masih terlihat bertarung sekuat tenaga.

Sementara itu, di atas menara. Edmund dilanda kepanikan. Penjaga sedang berlari menuju ke tempatnya, dan mereka akan menangkapnya. Tidak ada jalan untuk kabur. Dia berada di atas menara yang berada di tepi jurang. Lalu hentakan terdengar, penjaga yang berusaha mendobrak pintu yang ditahannya dengan senter miliknya. Tapi tidak butuh waktu lama hingga mereka mendobrak dan merusak engsel pintu.

Edmund panik, menatap sekelilingnya untuk berharap melihat elang raksasa datang padanya. Dan…

"_Stupefy! Stupefy!_" sebuah sinar melesat dari belakang punggung Edmund, dan kedua penjaga tiba-tiba saja pingsan.

Edmund berbalik dengan agak takut, lalu terperangah saat melihat. "Miracle.. Kau- terbang dengan sapu?!"

"Yah, begitulah" ucap Miracle. Lalu seekor elang muncul dari bawah Miracle. "Bawa dia kembali" perintah Miracle, makhluk itu mengangguk lalu membiarkan Edmund naik. "Aku akan menolong yang lain.

Miracle bisa melihat kekalahan Peter, jumlah Narnian's yang berlari keluar jauh lebih sedikit dari jumlah yang pergi bersama mereka. Miracle terbang dengan bersembunyi di kegelapan Kastil lalu perlahan turun. Beberapa makhluk Narnia terluka cukup parah bahkan hingga mereka tidak sanggup bangun. Dengan sihirnya yang tidak biasa, dia memutuskan melayang-layangkan mereka semua dan mengirim mereka keluar. Dia bersyukur minotaur masih sanggup menahan gerbang untuk waktu yang lama sehingga dia memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengirim Narnian's yang terluka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Caspian dan Peter bersamaan. Melihat para Narnia yang terluka meluncur meninggalkan kastil. "Mereka… melayang" tambah Caspian.

Raja Miraz yang melihat keanehan itu, memerintahkan para pemanah untuk menembak. Tapi sinar kebiruan yang aneh mengeliling para Narnian's, membuat anak panah terpental begitu saja.

Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa semua sihir itu karena Miracle, gadis itu mencoba menciptakan ikatan untuk menolong mereka semua. Dia tidak tahu bahwa dia memiliki sihir seperti itu. Dia hanya memikirkannya dan semua itu terjadi. Dia baru saja menyadarinya sekarang, bahwa sihir lain terasa kuat di dalam dirinya. Sihir yang asing. Mungkin ini adalah sihir terdalam milik Narnia.

Setelah memastikan semua yang terluka terbawa. Miracle kembali menaiki sapunya lalu melesat keluar. Setelah sebelumnya melemparkan pesona meledak pada beberapa menara. Dia melihat Caspian bersama Peter menaiki kuda melintasi jembatan, tapi ekspresi sedih mereka membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Dan saat itulah dia menyadari bahwa gerbang berhasil ditutup, dan sangat banyak Narnian's yang terjebak.

Miracle memutar sapunya, lalu mendarat di tengah-tengah jembatan. Membuat kaget Peter dan Caspian dalam prosesnya. "Kembali" perintah Miracle dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Aku akan menolong mereka"

"Mira, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" bentak Caspian. "Kembali!" teriaknya saat Miracle mengabaikan pertanyaannya dan berjalan dengan santai mendekati gerbang. Anak panah yang melesat melewati gerbang berubah menjadi bunga lili saat melewatinya, para Narnian's yang berteriak seketika terdiam.

"Kalian mundur sedikit" perintah Miracle, para Narnia menurut. "_Bombarda_!" pintu gerbang besi yang sangat tebal meledak seketika, lalu membebaskan Narnian's yang tertahan. Saat mereka melewatinya, Miracle membeku. Minotaur yang menahan besi sebelumnya tergeletak tidak bernyawa. Misinya gagal. Dia merasakan seseorang menariknya, lalu menyadari itu adalah minotaur yang lain. Menggendongnya untuk melarikan diri. Kemarahan menguar dari tubuhnya. Keinginannya untuk menyelamatkan semua orang, gagal. Dan dia melihat Kastil terkutuk dengan kebencian yang luar biasa. "_GLACIUS TRIA_!" teriaknya, mengirimkan sinar keperakan yang kuat. Sinar itu menabrak semua pasukan Telmarines yang mencoba mengejar mereka, lalu membuat mereka semua membeku. Sihir yang terlalu kuat bahkan tidak hanya membuat pasukan Telmarines membeku semua, tapi juga membuat benda-benda di sekelilingnya ikut membeku.

* * *

**Saya benar-benar berharap ada ulasan dari kalian semua. Terima Kasih sudah membaca cerita ini. **


	4. PRINCE CASPIAN - BAB 3

**Harry Potter milik JK. Rowling, TLOTR milik JRR. Tolkien dan The Chronicle Of Narnia milik CS Lewis. Penggunaan karakter hanya bagian dari Fanfiction ini. Alur cerita oleh saya. Beberapa cerita Harry Potter - TLOTR - Narnia mungkin akan sesuai dengan karya yang dimaksudkan, karena ini ...**

**Selamat Membaca ..**

* * *

"Siapa kau!" bentak Peter, menarik Miracle yang terlihat melamun saat mereka kembali ke Aslan's How. "Siapa dirimu sebenarnya" serunya marah, telunjuknya menekan dada Miracle, dan menghalanginya memasuki How.

Caspian dan Susan hanya menatap Miracle dengan pandangan hampa. Ketakutan karena nyaris tertangkap, masih menghantui mereka.

Miracle belum pernah merasakan rasa sakit karena kehilangan, sehingga dia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya berduka. Tapi dia sekarang tahu rasa sakit itu sekarang, menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya, memukul di dadanya dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan. Ketika dia melihat minotaur yang lain, yang mendapatkan pelukan kesedihan dari Narnian's lainnya. Miracle menyadari bahwa mungkin minotaur yang bertubuh kecil dibandingkan dengan jenisnya itu adalah anak atau saudara dari minotaur yang tewas menahan pintu.

"Aku orang yang gagal" ucap Miracle pelan. Caspian mendongak bingung mendengar jawabannya. Dia ingin menyela tapi lengan Susan menahannya.

Lucy yang mendengar saudara-saudaranya sudah kembali berlari ke pintu masuk, dia terlihat senang melihat semua berhasil kembali. Dilihat dari jenis luka-luka Narnian's yang muncul dengan melayang memasuki Aslan's How, mereka pasti tidak akan selamat jika Miracle tidak menyusul. "Mira… kau berhasil" Lucy berlari memeluk Miracle, tidak menyadari panas yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Aku gagal" bentak Miracle, melepas pelukan Lucy, "Aku menyisakan satu" ucapnya, mencoba menahan isakannya. "Minotaur itu - ma-ti" Miracle berjongkok lalu menangis kencang seperti anak kecil.

"Oh… Aku mendengar apa yang terjadi dengan Asterius" ucap Lucy dengan nada sedihnya. "Tapi kau menyelamatkan yang lainnya, Mir. Kau menyelamatkan banyak orang"

"Tapi, tetap saja…"

Lucy ikut berjongkok lalu memeluk Miracle. "Oh, Mira… kita tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan semua orang. Tapi tanpa dirimu, mereka tidak akan selamat"

"Lu, kau tahu mengenai hal ini?" tanya Susan. "Kau tahu apa dia?"

"Mira penyihir, tapi dia bukan penyihir seperti Jadis" jelas Lucy.

"Kau tahu dan kau diam!" bentak Edmund. "Kau tahu dia - penyihir?" tambahnya dengan nada ketakutan.

"Aku baru tahu juga" sahut Lucy.

Peter mendesah kasar, lalu berjalan menghampiri Miracle. Menarik gadis itu untuk berdiri dengan kasar. "Kenapa kau merahasiakannya? Kau bisa saja membuat kami menang jika kau datang bersama kami"

Miracle menangkis cengkraman Peter, mengusap air mata di pipinya dengan kasar lalu berkacak pinggang. "Kupikir kau yang memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Lagipula, asal kau tahu. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku boleh menggunakan sihirku"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Caspian.

"Dunia Miracle memiliki aturan, penyihir di bawah umur tidak boleh menggunakan sihir di luar sekolah" Lucy menjelaskan lebih dulu.

"Tidak ada sekolah sihir, Lu" seru Susan.

"Duniamu tidak, tapi di duniaku, ada" sahut Miracle.

"Kupikir kau bilang kau dari Skotlandia" sembur Edmund.

Miracle memutar matanya. "Ya, aku memang dari Skotlandia, tapi Skotlandia milik penyihir. Dan kalian, kalian berasal dari London, Londonnya Muggle. Kita berasal dari dunia yang sama, tapi bahkan di dunia kita, perbedaan dunia itu ada. Penyihir, dan muggle, sebutan untuk non sihir"

Miracle bisa melihat ketiga Pevensie menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mereka lebih sulit untuk menerima dibandingkan adik terkecil mereka. Lucy menerima sihir dengan mudah karena dia mempercayainya, sebesar dia percaya bahwa Aslan akan datang.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caraku memberitahu kalian. Kalian takut atau tidak percaya bukan hal baru bagiku. Muggle dikenal dengan ketakutannya pada sihir, hal yang sama juga berlaku bagi penyihir yang takut diburu oleh Muggle, ini seperti Telmarines dan Narnia" jelas Miracle, lalu menatap Lucy. "Bagaimana dengan yang terluka"

Lucy tersenyum lembut padanya. "Mereka sudah ditangani dengan baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Lucy membuat Miracle baru menyadari bahwa ternyata dia sangat kelelahan. Dia belum pernah mengeluarkan sihir sebanyak itu, apalagi sihir-sihir untuk bertarung. Dia menggunakan pesona level NEWT, yang belum pernah dipraktekan sebelumnya sama sekali, hanya pernah melihatnya di dalam buku-buku kakak kelasnya. Tapi pesona itu muncul begitu saja dalam benaknya, dan tanpa berpikir dia mengucapkannya. Sekarang dia merasa terkuras, sihir asing yang meluap-luap memenuhi dirinya tadi, tiba-tiba saja hilang.

"Aku rasa - aku-" belum selesai Miracle berbicara, tubuhnya tiba-tiba lunglai. Lucy menjerit. Peter dan Caspian melangkah cepat untuk meraihnya sebelum dia terjatuh.

"Bawa dia masuk" suara Glenstorm membuat mereka terkejut. "Dia menggunakan terlalu banyak sihirnya untuk menyelamatkan kita. Energinya terkuras dengan cepat"

"Kau tahu?" tuntut Peter.

Glenstorm menggeleng, lalu menoleh pada istrinya yang berjalan menghampirinya. "Aku melihat sihir terdalam mengelilinginya saat dia memanggil Lilliandil. Dan hanya orang-orang Aslan yang mengenal nama Putri Ramandu" jelas istri Glenstorm.

"Sihir itu terlalu banyak, untuk seorang anak kecil" tambah Glenstorm.

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi padaku" tanya Miracle dengan suara serak, saat dia terbangun di kamar peristirahatannya. Dia mencoba menyingkirkan handuk basah yang menempel di dahinya saat berusaha untuk bangun. Tapi lengan mungil menahannya untuk bangun. "Aku baik-baik saja"

Susan mengambil handuk basah yang disingkirkan Miracle, menggantinya dengan handuk baru. "Kau demam, Glenstorm mengatakan bahwa energi milikmu terkuras. Wajahmu pucat sekali, membuat kami semua panik"

"Tidurlah lagi" ucap Lucy. "Trufflehunter sedang menyiapkan ramuan untukmu, kurasa sebentar lagi akan matang"

Miracle memutar matanya, kesal diperlakukan seperti anak-anak. "Aku baik-baik saja" erangnya. "Lagipula, aku punya ramuan kok, ada di - dimana jubahku? Kalian melepaskannya?"

"Aku menyimpannya. Kau menginginkannya?" tanya Susan.

"Ya"

Susan berjalan menuju sisi lain kamar, meraih jubah Miracle yang digantungnya bersamaan dengan anak panahnya. Saat dia berjalan mendekati Miracle, Susan mendengar ketukan pintu. "Masuk" ucap Susan.

"Dia sudah bangun?" Peter bertanya saat dia memasuki kamar, mengintip sedikit. Saat dia melihat Miracle sudah duduk, dia memutuskan masuk bersama Edmund di belakangnya. "Kau masih pucat, seharusnya beristirahat"

"Aku hanya butuh jubah Quidditch ku, dan aku akan baik-baik saja" erang Miracle. "Jangan terlalu panik"

Susan menyerahkan jubahnya. Lalu melihat Miracle mulai merogoh saku jubahnya. Mengeluarkan beberapa benda dari sakunya. Keempat Pevensie saling tatap, saat melihat terlalu banyak barang untuk sebuah saku kecil. Lalu Miracle mengeluarkan kantong obat pemberian Mellody. Membalik kantong itu untuk menjatuhkan berbotol-botol ramuan. Satu persatu dia membaca setiap label ramuan yang ditulis adiknya dengan huruf elf.

"Oke, ini dia. Ramuan penurun demam lalu ramuan penambah energi" gumamnya. Miracle membuka tutup gabus, lalu minum ramuannya. "Gezz… Aku benci ramuan" keluhnya. Demam Miracle turun seketika, rona merah mengganti wajah pucatnya. Setelah itu dia mengambil ramuan penambah energi untuk memulihkan sihirnya. "Selesai"

"Apa yang kau minum?" tanya Lucy.

"Ramuan. Adikku membuatkannya untukku. Aku tidak terlalu baik dengan ramuan" jelas Miracle. "Ngomong-ngomong soal ramuan. Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan saja air ajaibmu, padaku?"

Lucy mengerjap-ngerjap. "Aku lupa" ucapnya malu. "Aku teralihkan semalam"

"Teralihkan?" tanya Miracle.

"Peter dan Caspian bertengkar" bisik Lucy pelan. "Mereka nyaris bertarung, jika Susan dan Edmund tidak melerai mereka" tambahnya, mengabaikan tatapan galak yang diberikan Peter padanya.

"Dia pantas menerimanya"

"Aku akan berdiri untuk Caspian" seru Susan.

"Aku juga" sahut Miracle mengangkat tangannya. "Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu, kita semua salah. Aku tidak jujur dengan warisanku, kau terlalu gegabah tanpa perencanaan, dan Caspian terlalu - terlalu-" dia diam memikirkan kata-kata yang baik tanpa membuat Caspian terdengar buruk.

"Siapapun akan syok jika mengetahui bahwa ternyata Paman yang membesarkannya selama ini adalah pembunuh kedua orang tuanya. Dan ingin membunuhnya" sahut Susan lembut. "Kita juga pasti akan seperti itu, mungkin bahkan lebih buruk"

Peter terdiam, pria itu menunduk saat dia mendapatkan tatapan galak dari adiknya. Dia menghela nafasnya lalu mendongak perlahan dan menemukan tatapan memelas dari Miracle, akhirnya dia mengangguk dan memutuskan melupakan kemarahannya pada Caspian.

Keempat Pevensie meninggalkan Miracle setelah memastikan gadis kecil itu menghabiskan makanan yang dibawa Trufflehunter lalu tertidur lagi. Miracle benar-benar kesal, tapi mendapatkan tatapan galak Susan membuat gadis itu menyerah.

Susan benar-benar baik, tangguh, bijaksana, cantik dan mempesona. Pantas saja Aslan memilihnya sebagai Ratu Tertinggi. Dan Caspian terpesona padanya. Dibandingkan Susan, dia hanyalah anak kecil yang belum tubuh.

Dia mengingat tubuh langsing Susan, lalu membandingkannya dengan tubuh gemuknya. Kulitnya tidak secerah dan selembut milik Susan, karena dia malas memakai sunblock dan sering menghabiskan waktu berpanas-panasan hanya untuk terbang. Rambutnya, mengembang sejak dia memotongnya, gelombang kecilnya, menjadi liar. Bahkan James mengolok-ngoloknya setiap kali dia selesai terbang.

Miracle mendesah, bahkan anak-anak cowok mengatakan dia tidak menarik di sekolah. Terlalu tomboy hanya karena dia selalu bermain bersama anak-anak cowok. Dia jarang berkumpul dengan anak-anak cewek sehingga selalu menjadi orang terakhir yang mengetahui gosip yang paling panas yang ada di sekolahnya. Karena menurutnya, Quidditch jauh lebih penting daripada jumlah jerawat Adela atau siapa pacar Kepala murid saat ini. Caspian tidak mungkin tertarik pada anak kecil seperti dirinya.

"Ada apa denganku?" Miracle tersentak. "Sejak kapan aku memusingkan hal-hal seperti ini? Tidak seperti diriku!" serunya pada dirinya sendiri, duduk bersila dan mengoceh sendirian di kamarnya yang sepi.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa merinding yang tidak berhubungan dengan udara dingin di dalam gua. Kesunyian membuat sihirnya tidak nyaman, lalu sihir asing itu datang lagi. Merayap-rayap di seluruh kulitnya, membuatnya kesemutan, seperti sebuah peringatan.

"Caspian?" ucap Miracle, entah kenapa sosok Pangeran itu muncul dari pikirannya. Dia menatap kamarnya dengan panik melihat obor bergerak-gerak seperti tertiup angin kencang, padahal udara begitu tenang di dalam gua. Sensasi kesemutan semakin kuat di dadanya, membuat Miracle ingin menangis. "Apa yang -"

Miracle berlari tertatih-tatih keluar dari kamarnya. Apa yang terjadi dengan Caspian? Kenapa dia merasakan bahwa Pangeran itu dalam bahaya? Ketika dia berada di ujung lorong, dilihatnya Peter berlari menuju meja batu, diikuti Edmund, Susan dan Lucy.

"Lucy! Ada apa?" tanya Miracle.

"Sesuatu terjadi di ruang meja batu. Sihir Jadis terasa disana" jelas Lucy.

Miracle mengerang, lalu menyadari bahaya apa yang sedang dialami Caspian. Ingatan tentang buku, membuatnya berlari menyusul Peter. Peter berdiri mematung di depan pintu masuk, terlihat syok lalu marah.

"Oh, sial!" desis Miracle saat dia menyadari penyebab kemarahan Peter. Ruangan terasa sedingin es, hingga membuat uap muncul setiap kali dia bernafas. Sebuah dinding es terbentuk pada dua pilar utama. Bayangan Jadis yang megah, menutupi ukiran Aslan di belakangnya.

Sang Pangeran Telmarines berjalan maju tanpa sadar, mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jadis. Kesurupan yang menimpanya adalah kutukan kegelapan yang membuatnya terperangkap pada hal-hal yang paling diinginkannya, hal-hal yang mungkin dipercayainya, yang akan dikabulkan oleh Jadis. Miracle bertanya-tanya, keinginan apa yang begitu kuat di dalam dirinya, hingga Jadis bisa begitu menggodannya.

Merebut tahta? Membalas dendam pada Pamannya?

"Caspian!" teriak Miracle.

"Berhenti!" jerit Peter, tetapi Caspian terus melangkah mendekati Jadis, seolah-olah tidak mendengarnya.

Miracle merasakan rasa panas di dadanya. Dia menunduk dan melihat kalungnya yang sebelumnya bersinar kebiruan, berubah merah terang seperti api. Sementara itu Peter, Edmund, dan Trumpkin mulai bertarung melawan manusia serigala, sang hag dan Nikabrik. Mereka mencoba menghancurkan ritual Jadis yang sedang berlangsung.

Peter berlari untuk menyerang sang hag, tetapi makhluk itu melucutinya. Dibelakangnya, manusia serigala yang telah membalik Edmund, tapi tidak melihat pedang Edmund yang berhasil melukai kakinya, membuat makhluk itu menjerit. Trumpkin mengambil alih tugas menangani Nikabrik, sahabatnya yang akhirnya berubah menjadi musuh. Kurcaci itu kehilangan kendali hingga terjatuh, menatap Nikabrik yang menghunuskan belati padannya. Lucy tiba tepat pada waktunya, dia menyelinap dari belakang dan membawa belati ke leher sang kurcaci.

Nikabrik secara tiba-tiba memutar tubuhnya, lalu memutar lengan Lucy di punggungnya hingga gadis kecil itu kesakitan. Dia lalu merampas belati dan mendorong Lucy menjauh darinya. Tidak lama setelah itu Peter yang berhasil melempar sang hag, menoleh mencari Caspian. Menemukan Miracle tertatih-tatih mencengkram dadanya yang bersinar berusaha mendekati Caspian.

Manusia serigala yang memindahkan buruannya setelah melihat Peter jatuh, makhluk itu lalu mengejar Edmund. Raja Narnia itu berlari menuju reruntuhan, lalu berputar dan mengiris pedangnya pada manusia serigala, membuatnya merengek kesakitan. Lucy mencoba merangkak mundur ketika Nikabrik menghunuskan belati miliknya ke arahnya. Tetapi Trumpkin yang sudah berdiri, bergerak menusuk temannya dari belakang. Akhir dari Nikabrik sang pengkhianat.

Jadis melihat sekelilingnya dan melihat bahwa mereka yang memanggilnya satu persatu berhasil dikalahkan, hal itu membuatnya panik dan putus asa. "Ayo! Datanglah padaku!" bujuknya pada Caspian yang berjalan lambat.

"Menjauhlah darinya!" perintah Peter saat dia mendorong Caspian menjauh, membuat Pangeran itu jatuh terkapar di tanah. Peter tidak menyadari bahwa dia kini yang berada di dalam lingkaran dan dia masih seorang putra Adam, seseorang yang dapat dengan mudah dipengaruhi dan dirusak.

"Peter, sayang" sapa Jadis dengan suara manisnya, seolah-olah menyapa Putra kesayangannya. "Aku merindukanmu" seperti yang sudah dilakukannya pada Caspian, Jadis mengulurkan tangannya kembali dari es. Disampingnya Caspian perlahan tersadar dan melihat Peter mulai tergoda bujukan Jadis. "Kau tahu, kau tidak bisa melakukan hal ini sendirian" Peter perlahan mulai membiarkan pedangnya jatuh di sisinya.

"Peter! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Edmund yang membantu Lucy berdiri bersama Trumpkin. Mereka melihat pedang Peter jatuh dengan ngeri. Lalu ujung bilang pedang tiba-tiba muncul melalui es, menimbulkan keretakan yang menyebar di seluruh dinding es. Penyihir putih tersentak kaget dan ngeri.

Caspian dan Peter menyaksikan dengan kaget ketika Jadis melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dalam apa yang terlihat seperti penderitaan dan amarah, lalu meledakkan dinding es diantara dua pilar mengungkapkan … Miracle yang berdiri dengan pedang terangkat, dia mengeluarkan aura berwarna biru yang sangat terang, yang terpadu dengan warna kemerahan api di belakangnya. Untuk sesaat mereka tidak melihat seorang anak kecil berusia tiga belas tahun. Melainkan seorang wanita berambut panjang, dengan gaun biru keperakan yang dikelilingi untaian-untaian yang mirip dengan air. Wanita itu melihat keduanya dengan mata merah anggur yang sangat dingin.

Mereka tidak tahu apakah semua itu nyata atau tidak, karena begitu mereka mengedipkan mata mereka, wanita itu kembali menjadi Miracle yang nyaris terjatuh ke depan tumpukan es yang dihancurkannya. "Kalian berdua memang idiot" desahnya pelan, saat Peter dan Caspian berlari bersamaan untuk menolongnya. Keduanya saling menatap lalu mendongak dan melihat Aslan dengan malu. Mereka telah mengecewakannya. Mereka berdua nyaris pergi ke Penyihir putih untuk meminta bantuan, mengkhianatinya.

Peter dan Caspian membantu Miracle berdiri, dan saat mereka berbalik, mereka menemukan Susan sudah berdiri di belakang meja batu dengan wajah penuh kekecewaan lalu berbalik pergi. Caspian menatap punggung Susan yang berjalan dengan marah lalu menghilang di lorong dengan tatapan sedih dan malu. Tatapan Pangeran itu pada gadis yang baru saja pergi, tiba-tiba membuatnya merasa kecewa. Caspian bahkan tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun padanya yang telah menyelamatkannya. Pangeran Telmarine itu hanya berdiri diam, bahkan melepaskan bantuannya pada Miracle.

* * *

Miracle menemukan Caspian duduk di salah satu sudut di tingkat tertinggi How, awalnya dia berpikir Caspian akan menyendiri dan membiarkan dirinya di kucilkan. Tapi dia sangat senang saat melihat seseorang menemaninya. Walaupun dia tidak ingat pernah melihat pria tua itu sebelumnya. Miracle berusaha mundur perlahan agar tidak ketahuan melihat mereka tapi si pria tua lebih dulu melihat mereka.

"Oh lihat siapa ini. Si penyihir kecil" ucap pria tua dengan tawa menyambutnya. Miracle tersenyum kecil dan menunduk malu-malu. "Kemarilah, kau pasti ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Caspian, bukan?"

Miracle melihat Caspian berbalik, dan tersenyum padanya saat dia mendekat sedikit. "Dia sudah bersamamu, aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja"

"Dia baik-baik saja, tapi aku rasa dia butuh ditemani. Tapi bukan oleh orang tua sepertiku" sahut pria itu. "Oh aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, aku Professor Cornelius"

Miracle mengerutkan keningnya, menatap pria tua itu dari bawah hingga ke atas. "Anda - tidak terlihat seperti separuh kurcaci? Aku pikir kau akan terlihat seperti Trumpkin yang berukuran - besar?"

Cornelius menatap gadis di hadapannya, lalu menatap Pangeran yang ada di sampingannya. "Bagaimana kau tahu, Profesorku dia - separuh kurcaci" tanya Caspian, terlihat panik karena ada yang mengetahui rahasia Profesornya. Kurcaci hitam adalah musuh lama Narnia.

Miracle menunduk, menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Dia mencoba mengabaikan tatapan tajam Caspian padanya. "Hanya tau" ucapnya dalam gumaman yang sangat pelan.

"Sudah-sudah, kurasa mungkin dia mendengar pembicaraan kita?" ucap Cornelius, tapi gelengan Miracle tanpa sadar, membuatnya bingung. "Tidak?"

"Aku hanya tahu" jawab Miracle masih tanya. "Tolong jangan bertanya!" pinta Miracle pada Caspian. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun"

"Baik-baiklah sayang. Semua orang punya rahasianya. Kemarilah, kuharap kau tidak keberatan menemani Caspian. Aku ingin masuk ke dalam, dingin tidak cocok untuk tubuh tuaku" Cornelius bangkit lalu menghampiri Miracle dan mendorongnya pelan untuk mendekati tempat Caspian duduk. Setelah itu, Profesor itu pergi setelah dia mengucapkan salam pada sang Pangeran.

Miracle berdiri dengan bimbang, tangannya memainkan jubah Quidditchnya hingga kusut saat melirik Caspian lalu menoleh pada lorong dimana Profesor Cornelius menghilang. Dengan gugup dia perlahan mendekati tempat Caspian duduk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Caspian setelah Miracle duduk disampingnya.

"Aneh" jawab Miracle, Caspian menoleh dan menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. "Sihirku melemah disini, tapi sihir lain ini lebih kuat dan menekan sihirku. Membuatku terkadang merasa sangat penuh hingga sesak, bahkan kadang terasa ingin meledak. Membuatku ketakutan" jelas Miracle.

Caspian mengangguk. "Apakah itu belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya?"

Miracle menggeleng, tapi terdiam saat dia merasa bingung. "Belum pernah. Aku hanya penyihir di tahun ketiga, hanya penyihir anak-anak. Aku hanya mempelajari sihir-sihir standar, tidak ada yang mewah atau luar biasa bahkan sangat kuat yang pernah aku praktekan. Tapi disini - semua sangat kuat, aku takut tidak bisa mengendalikannya"

"Semua akan baik-baik saja" Caspian mencoba menenangkan Miracle.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Berat, tapi aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja"

Miracle mengangguk paham, dia kembali memainkan jubahnya, memelintirnya menjadi kusut. Kebiasaan buruknya jika dia gugup. Dulu dia biasanya memainkan rambutnya yang panjang, tapi semenjak rambutnya dipotong pendek, dia mengalihkan pada baju atau celananya.

"Aku masih akan menganggap kalian idiot, kalau bertanya" ucap Miracle. Caspian menoleh dan terlihat tersinggung. "Jangan tersinggung, bukan berarti aku mengatakan kau dan Peter bodoh atau tidak berguna atau apalah. Aku kesal pada kalian karena kalian lebih mementingkan ego kalian daripada logika kalian, membuat Jadis dengan mudah memperdayai kalian dalam kegelapan. Apa sih yang kau pikirkan saat itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengalahkan Pamanku. Dia membunuh orang tuaku" jawab Caspian.

Miracle mendengus. "Hanya itu saja?"

"Susan" jawab Caspian, menunduk malu.

"Kau ingin dia sebagai Ratumu?" Caspian mengangguk. Miracle mendengus mendengarkan hal yang sudah bisa diduganya. Caspian pasti juga menginginkan Susan menyukainya, jika dia menjadi Raja dan dia mendapatkan hati Susan, maka dia bisa memerintah di sisinya sebagai Ratu. Itu adalah masa depan yang sempurna, bagaimana tidak. "Aku rasa dia menyukaimu"

"Benarkah?" Miracle mengabaikan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul saat melihat wajah cerah Caspian. Dia benar-benar bingung, kenapa dia merasa terganggu dengan hal itu. Apakah dia benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya?

Demi Merlin, dia masih tiga belas tahun. Cewek tiga belas tahun tidak jatuh cinta pada anak cowok berusia tujuh belas tahun. Dia bahkan tidak seharusnya memikirkan masalah cowok, karena dia diharuskan fokus dengan pelajarannya dulu. Mamanya melarangnya untuk pacaran, dan jika dia berani macam-macam, maka dia akan dikirim ke Valinor. Menemani Kakek Thranduil yang menyebalkan.

Caspian terlihat hendak membicarakan Susan lagi, dilihat dari caranya menatap Miracle. Mungkin ingin memastikan bahwa Miracle salah walaupun dia sebenarnya mengharapkan Miracle benar. "Kau mau coklat kodok?"

"Coklat kodok?"

Miracle mengangguk. "Iya, untung aku sempat menyimpan beberapa di kantongku sebelum aku bertanding. Biasanya aku selalu kebosanan di atas jika menjadi Seekers saat latihan, dan menghabiskan waktuku untuk makan makanan kecil" jelas Miracle, mengeluarkan beberapa coklat kodoknya lalu menyerahkan satu pada Caspian.

Caspian meraih satu lalu menatap coklat yang sangat mirip sekali dengan bentuk kodok hijau yang licin. Coklat di dalam kemasan itu bergerak sedikit yang membuatnya menoleh ngeri. "Dia hidup?"

"Oh itu sihir. Hanya kiasan, tidak benar-benar hidup. Akan diam setelah kau memegangnya" jelas Miracle. Caspian mengangguk paham, dia melihat Miracle membuka coklatnya sendiri, lalu mulai menggigitnya, membuatnya tidak sabar untuk mencoba "Hati-hati membukanya, karena dia bisa - loncat" coklat kodok milik Caspian, melompat dari bungkusnya dalam gerakan dramatis dan hancur di tanah di bawah tingkat mereka. "Yah… sayang sekali, hanya satu loncatan. Aku pernah sampai lima lompatan sebelum dibawa lari oleh nifflers"

"Kau bilang tidak hidup" seru Caspian ngeri

Miracle tertawa melihat ekspresi Caspian yang terlihat lucu baginya. "Memang tidak hidup, tapi itu hanya sihir di dalam makanan. Di duniaku, hal itu biasa. Permen yang membuatmu menyuarakan suara hewan atau mengubah warna rambutmu. Kue yang membuatmu membeku, dan masih banyak lagi. Seandainya aku membawanya" ucap Miracle lalu mengambil coklat kodok lainnya dari kantong jubahnya, langsung membukanya dan memberikannya pada Caspian.

"Kartu apa ini?" tanya Caspian saat Miracle juga menyerahkan kartu coklat kodok padanya.

"Hadiah coklat kodok. Banyak penyihir anak-anak hingga dewasa yang mengoleksinya, sangat berharga, apalagi jika kau mendapatkan penyihir-penyihir terkenal yang sangat langka" jelas Miracle. "Lihat, aku dapat Samuel G. Quahog. Dia Presiden MACUSA dan juga anggota Perpustakaan yang sangat penting. Aku punya empat sekarang"

Caspian menatap sosok pria yang terlihat melambaikan tangan di kartu Miracle. "Dia bergerak?" tanya Caspian, Miracle mengangguk lalu menggumamkan kata 'sihir' sekali lagi untuk menjelaskan secara singkat. Setelah itu Caspian memutuskan melihat kartunya sendiri.

Miliknya adalah gambaran seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang, yang rambutnya terkena hembusan angin di suatu tempat yang terlihat seperti ujung tebing. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena dia memunggunginya. Tapi pundaknya yang telanjang terlihat begitu bersedih. "The Enchantress" gumamnya, membaca nama yang tertulis di kartu. "Siapa?"

"Kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Miracle terkejut. "Kartu itu sangat langka. Bahkan banyak yang percaya bahwa kartu itu akan memberikanmu keberuntungan" jelas Miracle, melirik kartu Caspian dengan iri. James pasti tidak akan percaya padanya, pria itu sempat memborong coklat kodok saat mereka mengatakan merilis kartu The Enchantress yang kemudian berakhir dengan kegagalan dan dirawat di St. Mungo, karena radang tenggorokan.

Caspian menatap kembali gadis yang ada di dalam kartu. Tapi dia tersentak kaget saat gadis itu tiba-tiba menghilang. "Dia hilang"

"Mereka tidak selalu diam di sana. Kadang mereka pergi, kadang mereka datang. Lihat milikku juga" Miracle memperlihatkan kartunya yang juga kosong, yang berbeda dengan milik Caspian adalah bahwa kartu milik Caspian memiliki latar sebuah tebing dengan siluet sebuah kastil yang terlihat mirip dengan Kastil Telmarines, tapi milik Miracle hanya sebuah latar berwarna hitam yang kosong. Caspian menyerahkan kartu miliknya pada Miracle, tapi gadis itu menggeleng. "Itu milikmu, simpanlah. Sebagai kenang-kenangan?"

Mendengar hal itu, membuat Caspian tersenyum senang. Pangeran itu lalu menggigit coklat kodok yang dipegangnya sejak tadi. "Wow, ini enak sekali"

"Benarkan, bahkan cowok-cowok yang tidak suka dengan makanan manis akan sangat menyukainya" sahut Miracle.

Caspian dan Miracle duduk di sudut tingkat How untuk beberapa lama. Kebanyakan Caspian akan membiarkan Miracle mengoceh sendiri. Dari cerita Miracle, Caspian mengetahui bahwa gadis kecil itu hanyalah anak angkat. Dia tidak tahu siapa orang tuanya, dan dia ditemukan di hutan oleh sepasang penyihir kuno. Dia tinggal di sebuah kastil yang merupakan sebuah Perpustakaan sihir kuno, tempat yang menyimpan berbagai buku-buku sihir yang langka, dan juga artefak-artefak yang mengandung sihir.

Ada banyak orang yang tinggal di sana bersamanya, bahkan Ayahnya adalah seorang Raja di suatu hutan yang mereka namai Lim Aear. Miracle terlihat sangat bahagia, walaupun dia tidak dibesarkan oleh orang tua kandungnya.

Miracle juga bercerita tentang sekolah sihirnya. Olahraga favoritnya adalah Quidditch sebuah permainan yang menggunakan sapu terbang, mencetak gol, menghindari bola gila dan juga mengejar sebuah bola emas yang sangat kecil. Rupanya, Miracle sedang dalam pertandingan saat dia terjatuh ke Narnia. Dia ingat bahwa dirinya melihat Aslan sebelum bola gila yang disebutnya Bludger menyerangnya hingga jatuh bersama sapunya lalu terbangun di tengah hutan dimana mereka menemukannya.

"Kita akan temukan Aslan, lalu kau bisa pulang" janji Caspian. Miracle tersenyum mendengar janjinya. Tapi entah kenapa janji Caspian justru terdengar seperti pengusiran baginya. Dia mencoba mengabaikan kekesalannya yang sangat mengganggunya. Lagipula, dia memang benar-benar ingin pulang, kan?

* * *

**Ulasannya plis? wink wink wink!**


	5. PRINCE CASPIAN - BAB 4

**Harry Potter milik JK. Rowling, TLOTR milik JRR. Tolkien dan The Chronicle Of Narnia milik CS Lewis. Penggunaan karakter hanyalah bagian dari Fanfiction ini. Storyline by me. Beberapa cerita Harry Potter - TLOTR - Narnia mungkin ga akan sesuai dengan karya aslinya, karena ini Fanfiction...**

**Selamat Membaca..**

* * *

"Demi kue dan genderang, itukah rencana terbaikmu?" tanya Trumpkin dengan tatapan tidak percayanya pada Peter yang berdiri di seberang meja yang terbuat dari pohon raksasa yang sudah terpotong. Mereka berkumpul dengan ketegangan suasana setelah sebelumnya mereka dibuat terkejut saat ratusan pasukan Miraz berbaris di lapangan Aslan How. Trumpkin berjalan mendekati Lucy, menunjuk ke arahnya yang berdiri disamping Susan. "Menyuruh seorang gadis kecil ke hutan paling gelap? Sendirian?"

"Hanya itu kesempatan kita." ucap Peter

"Dan dia tidak akan sendirian." tambah Susan.

Trumpkin mendekati Lucy dengan sedih, "Belum cukupkah dengan kekalahan kita sebelumnya? Kita nyaris kehilangan semua orang." ucapnya dengan wajah sendu.

"Nikabrik juga temanku," ucap Trufflehunter, "Tapi dia kehilangan harapan. Ratu Lucy tidak, dan begitu juga aku."

"Aku juga!" seru Miracle yang duduk diantara Profesor Cornelius dan Caspian. Pangeran Telmarine menoleh padanya, tertawa kecil lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tindakan Caspian membuat perut Miracle berputar dan pipinya terasa panas. Dia berharap penerangan dari obor api tidak membuatnya terlihat jelas.

Dia dan Caspian menjadi lebih akrab sejak mereka mengobrol di sudut salah satu tingkat How. Caspian sering tertawa mendengar ocehannya atau leluconnya yang ada di dunianya. Hanya saja, terkadang Miracle merasa kesal karena sikap Caspian terlihat seperti bagaimana James dan Owen memperlakukannya. "Demi Aslan" ucap Miracle.

"Aku tidak mengerti," ucap Trumpkin. "Kenapa kita harus melakukan hal ini. Jika kita bisa melakukan hal yang kita rencanakan sebelumnya. Menggali lebih dalam atau berlari."

"Trumpkin," panggil Miracle, kurcaci menoleh menatapnya. "Apakah 1300 tahun ini belum cukup bagimu untuk bersembunyi?"

Trumpkin terlihat marah padanya, karena kurcaci itu berjalan cepat mendekatinya. "Jangan pernah berbicara seolah-olah kau tahu rasanya."

"Aku tahu! Karena hal itu juga terjadi pada kaumku di duniaku. Aku mungkin berada pada generasi yang sudah terlindungi dengan sihir perlindungan dan perbatasan. Tapi aku tahu bagaimana hal - hal mengenai bersembunyi dari pemburu ini merusak moralitas serta ego kami bahkan hingga sekarang. Kaumku diburu oleh kaum non sihir seperti Peter dan Susan, digantung dan dibakar tanpa perduli apakah kami penyihir gelap atau tidak," Miracle menekukkan kakinya, lalu menunduk menatap sepatu bootnya. "Apakah hal itu yang ingin kau tinggalkan sebagai warisanmu lagi? Ketika kau punya kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya."

Trumpkin terdiam, menunduk pelan lalu mendongak dengan gugup, menatap Miracle lagi. "Apakah kau tidak bisa melakukan hal mereka lakukan untuk melindungi duniamu?"

Miracle menggeleng. "Butuh ratusan penyihir untuk membuat sebuah pesona perlindungan yang kuat untuk bertahan, bahkan hal itu harus diulangi setiap berpuluh-puluh tahun. Aku hanya tahun ketiga, penyihir anak-anak. Perlindungan terkuat ku… hanya menahan serangan untuk diriku sendiri," jelas Miracle. "Trumpkin, perang akan datang, cepat atau lambat. Jika tidak pada generasimu, maka ini akan menjadi generasi berikutnya. Kenapa kita harus menunda hal-hal yang bisa kita selesaikan sekarang."

"Miracle benar," Reepicheep menarik pedangnya, lalu berseru mengikuti ucapan Miracle. "Demi Aslan." tikus itu memberikan hormatnya pada Miracle.

"Demi Aslan." gema dari beruang yang berbicara dari sisi ruangan.

Trumpkin menatap sekelilingnya dengan kesal dan putus asa. Dia mengkhawatirkan Lucy tentu saja. "Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu."

"Tidak. Kami butuh kau di sini." tolak Lucy, menyentuh pundak sang kurcaci dengan kelembutannya.

"Kita harus menahan mereka sampai Susan dan Lucy kembali." ucap Peter.

Miracle melihat Caspian ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Pangeran itu terlihat ragu-ragu dan takut bahwa dia akan memberikan pendapat yang salah, atau lebih buruk lagi tidak diharapkan. Tapi Miracle memutuskan mengangkat tangannya untuk menarik perhatian semua orang.

"Caspian ingin mengatakan sesuatu," ucap Miracle membuat Caspian menoleh padanya seketika dengan mata bertanya. Miracle menyikut Caspian lalu menunjuk kehadapan semua orang. "Bicara saja, aku tahu kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu." bisiknya.

Caspian terkejut tentu saja, Miracle membaca ekspresinya dengan mudah. "K-kalau boleh… " dia bangkit ketika keberaniannya muncul. "Miraz mungkin kejam dan pembunuh..." ucapnya dengan ekspresi dingin dan jijik, "... tapi sebagai Raja, ia tunduk pada tradisi ... dan harapan para rakyatnya"

Mereka semua menatap Caspian. Mengetahui bahwa sang Pangeran Telmarine memiliki sebuah rencana. Tetapi karena tidak ada orang lain yang mengetahui cara hidup Telamarine, tidak ada yang benar-benar mengetahui apa rencananya.

"Ada hal tertentu yang mungkin bisa kita manfaatkan." Caspian terlihat sangat yakin dengan rencananya, sehingga Peter bahkan tidak menemukan celah untuk memperdebatkannya.

"Hal tertentu apa?" tanya Peter dan Edmund bersamaan

"Hal yang memberi kita waktu tambahan untuk bersiap-siap dan mengirim Lucy mencari Aslan," sahut Miracle. Caspian menoleh ke belakang, menatap mata merah anggur gadis kecil dihadapannya. "Kita bernegosiasi." Caspian mengangguk, walaupun matanya masih menatap Miracle dengan penasaran. Miracle jelas-jelas mengetahui strategi peperangan, mungkin karena Ayahnya seorang Raja juga. Tapi dia hanyalah anak perempuan, seorang Putri tidak diajari teknik dan strategi peperangan.

Peter melirik Caspian yang menatap Miracle dengan intens, sementara gadis yang ditatap itu, terlihat mencoba mengabaikan tatapan Caspian dengan memainkan jubahnya. Peter tahu gadis itu gugup, bahkan dia bisa melihat rona merah di pipinya, walaupun samar-samar.

"Apa yang akan kita negosiasikan? Apakah dia akan menerimanya?" tanya Susan, mengalihkan tatapan Caspian dari Miracle.

"Kita akan mengirimkan tantangan bertarung satu lawan satu pada Raja Miraz," jelas Caspian. "Pamanku tidak akan pernah bisa menolaknya, karena jika dia melakukannya - dia mengecewakan rakyatnya,"

Peter mengangguk paham. "Lalu siapa yang akan pergi?" Peter bertanya pada sekelilingnya.

Edmund melangkah maju, "Aku akan melakukannya." seru tegas dan tidak terlihat takut sama sekali. Lagipula hanya hal itu yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang untuk memberi mereka waktu. Bertarung akan menjadi tugas Peter nanti saat dia menghadapi Miraz.

"Raja muda tidak akan sendiri, aku akan menemaninya." Glenstorm maju melangkah lalu berdiri di sebelah Edmund.

"Bawa raksasa bersama kalian," ucap Miracle. "Mengintimidasi musuh akan menguntungkan bagi kita." jelas Miracle saat semua orang menatapnya.

Susan mengangguk, Ratu tertinggi berjalan menghampiri Peter lalu berdiri diantara Caspian dan Peter. "Kita harus membuat surat cinta yang manis padanya."

* * *

"Mira!" panggil Susan. Miracle yang sedang menikmati daging panggang bersama Caspian, Profesor Cornelius dan beberapa Narnia menoleh menatap Ratu Tinggi yang berjalan menghampirinya. "Kau pakai ini ya, kau tidak pernah mengganti baju sejak tiba disini. Walaupun sihirmu itu praktis, tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin kebersihannya" ucapnya lembut dengan nada keibuan.

Miracle nyaris tersedak, menatap baju yang di perlihatkan Susan. "Apa itu?"

"Ini gaun milik Lucy. Para Narnia berhasil mengambilnya dari Cair Paravel saat mereka mencari beberapa senjata tambahan." jelas Susan, menggoyang-goyang gaun dengan tidak sabaran.

"Demi Merlin, tidak akan pernah!" tolak Miracle, beringsut mundur dari tempat Susan berdiri.

"Para gadis selalu memakai gaun, Mira," ucap Caspian. "Bahkan anak-anak juga."

Miracle memutar matanya. "Tapi tidak di tempatku. Para gadis juga memakai jeans seperti muggle. Bahkan ada yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam untuk berjemur di pantai. Ini lebih nyaman dari gaun atau dress." jerit Miracle.

Susan berkacak pinggang. "Tidak mungkin. Tidak ada orang tua yang akan membiarkan anak gadis mereka memakai seragam pegawai pabrik." bentak Susan.

"Di waktumu! tapi di waktuku, jeans adalah fashion bahkan untuk penyihir. Lihat bahan ini tebal dan nyaman. Jika aku lebih kurus dan tinggi, kau bisa lihat bentuk pantatku!" Miracle berdiri lalu memperlihatkan celana quidditchnya yang terbuat dari bahan mirip jeans tapi lebih halus dan nyaman, dia berputar menepuk pantat dihadapan Susan. "Jeans itu seksi!"

Caspian terbatuk-batuk sementara Susan menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. "Gadis-gadis memakai gaun dan dress, hanya pegawai pabrik yang -"

"Apa maksudmu dengan _waktumu _dan _waktu kita_?" Lucy yang baru muncul memotong omelan Susan.

"Ah- aku - aku" Miracle menjadi gugup, baru menyadari kesalahan yang sudah dilakukannya.

"Mira..." panggil Peter, matanya menatapnya tajam dan menuntut.

"Oke baiklah, aku datang dari tahun 2016." ucap Miracle memainkan daging panggangnya.

Susan menggeleng, "itu berarti lebih dari 80 tahun?" ucapnya setelah menghitung sebentar di dalam benaknya.

"Tapi kau tahu nama kami." ucap Lucy mengingatkan.

"Hanya tahu." ucap Miracle pelan.

Caspian menatap Miracle yang menunduk lalu mendengar Peter mengerang, "Tidak itu lagi."

"Hei.. lepaskan oke. Setiap orang punya rahasia. Dan aku yakin dia punya alasan untuk itu" bela Caspian, Pangeran Telmarine itu bangkit lalu berjalan menghampiri Peter. "Kita masih memiliki hal-hal yang harus kita pikirkan." Peter mengangguk, tapi dia terlihat menatap Miracle dengan kecewa. Bertanya-tanya, berapa banyak lagi rahasia yang dibawa gadis kecil dihadapannya.

Lucy berjalan menghampiri Miracle. "Katakan padaku Mira, apakah di masa depan. Kami masih berperang?"

"Perang selalu ada dimana-mana, Muggle dan penyihir," jawaban Miracle membuat Peter dan Susan menunduk sedih. "Tapi perang muggle tidak selalu melibatkan bom dan ledakan, bahkan hingga waktuku perang selalu terjadi untuk berbagai hal, teknologi dan kekayaan. Negara-negara bekerja sama dan berperang di saat yang bersamaan."

"Itu berarti, jauh lebih damai dari waktu kami, kalau begitu." Lucy tersenyum.

"Bersabarlah, tidak lama lagi. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kapan tepatnya. Tapi - semua akan menjadi lebih baik."

"Oke! Masa depan atau bukan, kau pakai gaun sekarang!" Susan mengambil keputusan finalnya. Miracle meletakkan piringnya, lalu berlari menuju Peter dan Caspian, berusaha menghindari Susan yang memaksanya memakai gaun.

Aslan How dipenuhi tawa saat melihat Susan mengejar Miracle, tidak ada yang berani membantu Susan untuk menangkap Miracle setelah melihat Trumpkin yang membeku di lantai, atau Reepicheep yang melayang-layang. Bahkan Peter dan Caspian mundur dengan tangan terangkat, menyerah.

* * *

Edmund, Glenstorm dan Wimbleweather kembali dari tugas mereka dengan tawa di wajah mereka. Mereka tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan di wajah mereka hingga membuat semua menatap mereka dengan heran.

Peter terlihat kesal, menatap adiknya dengan tidak sabaran. Edmund seharusnya memberikan kabar dan bukannya tertawa tanpa henti. Bahkan Glenstorm yang jarang tertawa pun, tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lucy penasaran. "Kenapa kalian semua tertawa?"

"Dimana Miracle?" tanya Glenstorm yang berhasil menguasai dirinya lebih dulu

Edmund yang mendengar nama Miracle disebut, kembali tertawa bersama Wimbleweather dan membuat gua bergemuruh. Peter yang semakin kesal meminta Caspian memanggil Miracle yang sedang membersihkan diri bersama Susan.

Susan gagal menyuruh Miracle menggunakan gaun, sebagai gantinya dia membiarkan Miracle mencuci pakaiannya di air lalu dikeringkan dengan sihir, bukannya menggunakan pesona pencuci.

Tidak lama Caspian muncul bersama Miracle yang berwajah segar dan Susan yang terlihat puas. "Bagaimana? Mereka menyukainya?"

"Kau seharusnya menceritakan hal itu dulu pada kami," seru Edmund, menahan tawa. "Aku nyaris melompat karena gulungan itu. Dan Miraz dan para Jendralnya bahkan terjatuh dari kursi saat itu."

"Oh… aku ingin sekali melihatnya" erang Miracle.

Peter yang tidak sabar, menepuk tangannya, meminta perhatian Edmund dan Miracle. "Adakah yang mau menjelaskan padaku, apa yang terjadi sekarang. Aku ingin tahu."

"Aku juga ingin tahu," seru Caspian. "Kenapa Pamanku bisa terjatuh dari kursi."

Miracle melangkah maju lalu berdiri di samping Edmund. "Sebelum Edmund berangkat. Aku meminta gulungan deklarasi yang Peter tulis. Memberikan pesona howler padanya. Sehingga nantinya -" Edmund mulai tertawa lagi diikuti Wimbleweather yang memukul lantai dengan tongkat besarnya. "Gulungan akan berbicara sendiri."

"Aku masih tidak paham." ucap Peter.

Edmund berdehem sebentar lalu mulai menjelaskan kepada mereka semua apa yang terjadi di tenda Miraz.

**Flashback on**

_Edmund, Glenstorm dan Wimbleweather disambut oleh pasukan Telmarine dengan wajah penasaran. Edmund dan Glenstorm masing-masing membawa sebuah pot berisi bunga putih yang menunjukan bahwa mereka datang dengan perdamaian. Miraz sepertinya mengetahui tujuan kedatangan mereka karena itu tidak ada satupun pasukan yang menyerangnya saat mereka mendekat. _

_Ketika mereka bertiga tiba di tenda utama Miraz, penjaga hanya mengijinkan satu orang memasuki tenda sementara Glenstorm dan Wimbleweather dibuat menunggu dibawah pohon dan menjadi tontonan pasukan Telmarines._

_Edmund berdiri di tengah-tengah para Jenderal dan Raja Miraz, mulai membongkar gulungan deklarasi yang ditulis oleh Peter semalam. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat teringat pesan Miracle beberapa saat lalu. _

_Miracle meminjam gulungannya sebentar, mengetuk dengan tongkat ajaibnya lalu membisikkan sesuatu. "_Aku baru mempelajari pesona ini dengan teman-temanku beberapa waktu lalu, tapi belum sempat mempraktekannya. Kuharap bekerja dengan baik," _ucap MIracle saat itu. "_Pastikan kau yang membukanya di depan Miraz"

_Edmund yang penasaran dengan pesona yang ditambahkan Miracle, hanya menggeleng mulai membongkar gulungan deklarasi dengan gagah, sebelum akhirnya dia melompat kecil ketika deklarasi melompat dari tangannya dan melayang. Sebuah bibir terbentuk pada gulungan yang separuh terbuka, lalu tiba-tiba saja suara Peter yang sangat bijak terdengar membahana mengisi tenda megah Miraz. _

_Edmund beruntung, Raja Miraz dan para Jendralnya yang terjatuh tidak menyadari keterkejutannya juga. Beberapa pedang terarahkan pada gulungan yang melayang dan mulai menyuarakan isi deklarasi. _

"_**Aku, Peter, anugerah dari Aslan, melalui pemilihan dan penaklukan, Raja Tinggi Narnia, Penguasa Cair Paravel, dan Kaisar dari Pulau Lone. Untuk mencegah banyaknya pertumpahan darah, dengan ini menantang Miraz untuk melakukan pertarungan tunggal. Pertarungan akan sampai pada kematian. Hadiahnya akan sepenuhnya menyerah" **_

_Setelah selesai mengucapkan isinya, gulungan deklarasi kembali menjadi gulungan biasa dan terbang ke tangan Edmund. Raja muda itu berusaha menahan tawanya ketika dia melihat wajah pucat di sekelilingnya. Raja Miraz terdiam, matanya menatap gulungan yang ada di tangan Edmund seolah-olah menunggu gulungan itu melompat kembali. _

_Edmund yang menyadari pandangan Miraz dan para Jendralnya, memindahkan gulungan ke belakang punggungnya. _

"_Katakan padaku, Pangeran Edmund -" ucap Miraz setelah dia pulih_

"_Raja." sela Edmund, mengkoreksi. _

"_Maaf?" tanya Miraz, bingung._

"_Sebenarnya itu Raja Edmund," Miraz memberi Edmund tatapan anehnya, "Hanya Raja, Peter Raja Tingginya," Miraz semakin bingung. "Aku tahu ini membingungkan._

_Miraz dan para Jendralnya berbagi tatapan bingung, lalu akhirnya melambaikan tangan seolah-olah hal itu tidak penting baginya. "Kenapa kami harus menerima usulan itu, jika pasukan kami bisa menyapu kalian sebelum malam?"_

_Edmund menatap sekelilingnya yang terlihat meremehkannya, seketika dia merasa ingin sedikit memanas-manasi Raja sombong di hadapannya, "Apa kalian meremehkan jumlah kami? Dan apa yang terjadi di kastil?" tanya Edmund, "Maksudku, baru seminggu yang lalu orang Narnia punah."_

"_Dan akan terjadi lagi." ancam Miraz._

"_Kalau begitu kalian pasti sedikit takut." ucap Edmund. _

_Miraz tergelak mendengar ucapan Edmund, "Ini bukan masalah keberanian." ejeknya, diikuti tawa para Jendralnya. _

"_Jadi kau dengan berani menolak untuk melawan orang yang lebih muda darimu?" hiburan tercampur dalam setiap ucapan Edmund. Hal itu membuat Miraz yang tertawa sebelumnya terlihat tersinggung. _

"_Aku tidak bilang aku menolaknya." desis Miraz._

_Miraz menoleh kepada salah satu orang Telmarines yang berbicara dari sebelah kirinya, "Kami akan mendukungmu, Yang Mulia. Apapun keputusan anda."_

_Tetapi pria lain yang duduk di sebelah kanan Miraz, menyerukan ketidaksetujuannya dengan penuh percaya diri, "Tuan, keunggulan prajurit kita punya alasan bagus untuk menghindari -"_

_Miraz memotong dengan marah, berdiri dan menghunuskan pedangnya, "Aku tidak menghindari apapun!" serunya. _

_Edmund melihat ketegangan yang ada antara Miraz dan orang-orangnya. Hal ini membuatnya tersenyum dan yakin bahwa rencana Caspian dan Peter pasti berhasil. Terima kasih juga untuk Miracle, berkat sihirnya, Telmarines mulai ragu dengan rencana mereka. _

"_Aku hanya menunjukan bahwa tuanku punya hal untuk menolak." ucap pria itu dengan licik._

"_Yang Mulia tidak akan menolak," pria yang sejak tadi berdiri di pintu masuk tenda berseru, kemarahan Miraz teralihkan dari pria di kanannya. "Dia pasti senang memperlihatkan keberanian Raja baru kepada rakyatnya." Edmund terlihat semakin bersemangat ketika Miraz terlihat semakin terpojok. _

_Miraz lalu mengarahkan pedangnya ke Edmund, "Kau," ucapnya marah, tapi tidak membuat Edmund takut sedikitpun, sebaliknya, justru membuat Edmund semakin bersemangat. "Sebaiknya kau berharap pedang kakakmu lebih tajam dari penanya, dan penyihir yang merusak kastilku, dia harus membayarnya."_

_Edmund menahan geraman marahnya terhadap ancamannya Miraz pada Miracle. Tapi dia tidak terlalu khawatir, karena misinya sudah selesai, dan kesempatan mereka untuk menang jauh lebih terbuka. _

**Flashback off**

"Jadi dia menerima tantangan kita." Peter terlihat bersemangat tapi juga khawatir.

"Dia menginginkan, Miracle?" tanya Caspian dengan wajah pucatnya. Miracle mengigil melihat ekspresi kemarahan yang dingin di tampilan wajah rupawan Caspian. "Beraninya dia"

"Dia memperhitungkan Miracle kalau begitu. Setidaknya, kita memiliki sesuatu yang ditakuti Miraz," sahut Susan. "Mira, kau baik-baik saja dengan itu?"

Miracle mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak punya pilihan kan?"

* * *

Caspian baru saja kembali dari mempersiapkan kudanya untuk digunakan Susan dan Lucy ketika dia melihat Miracle membongkar kantong obatnya lagi di atas meja batu Aslan. Dari Susan, Caspian tahu bahwa Miracle memiliki obat ajaib yang disebutnya dengan Ramuan. Menyembuhkan dirinya dari demam dan kelelahan dalam sekejap.

Miracle terlihat memilah-milah ramuan sambil membaca secarik perkamen yang ada di sana. Di sebelahnya, botol minuman milik Peter tergeletak begitu saja.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Caspian.

Miracle menjerit, lalu berbalik dengan memegang dadanya. Matanya menatap Caspian kesal. "Jangan mengejutkanku seperti itu," bentaknya. "Untung saja, tongkatku jauh, jika tidak. Kau tidak ingin membayangkannya."

Caspian hanya tersenyum kecil lalu duduk di sebelah Miracle, Pangeran Telmarine itu meraih botol minuman milik Peter. "Kenapa milik Peter ada disini?"

Miracle menatap mata Pangeran Telmarines yang berwarna coklat menghangatkan. Terlihat menimbang-nimbang perkataan yang ingin disampaikannya. "Caspian, apakah menurutmu- kita curang jika aku mencampurkan ramuan pada minuman Peter?"

"Ramuan apa?"

"Ramuan penambah energi," ucap Miracle dengan berbisik. Dia berbalik sedikit untuk melihat bahwa hanya mereka yang ada di meja batu Aslan saat ini. "Ini akan mengembalikan energi Peter setiap kali dia meminumnya. Jadi dia tidak akan mudah lelah sehingga kesempatan kita untuk mengalahkan Miraz akan -"

"Tapi itu curang," potong Caspian, membuat wajah Miracle memerah karena malu. Bahkan Caspian juga berpikiran yang sama dengan dirinya sendiri sebelumnya. Caspian yang melihat wajah jatuh Miracle, meraih tangan gadis itu. "Itu curang, tapi Miraz yang kita hadapi. Dia jahat dan juga pembunuh. Dia membunuh orang tuaku, dan akan membunuh seluruh Narnia yang tersisa, jika kita kalah."

Miracle menatap Caspian, menunggu pria itu menyampaikan maksudnya. Karena Miracle masih bingung apakah Caspian setuju atau tidak dengan tindakannya. "Jadi maksudmu?"

"Peter akan marah jika dia tahu minumannya dicampur dengan ramuan," ucap Caspian, Miracle menarik tangannya yang Caspian genggam, lalu mulai merapikan ramuannya. Tapi sekali lagi Pangeran Telmarine meraih tangannya. Gadis itu terlihat kesal. "Jadi, dia tidak perlu tahu itu, dan kita tidak akan dianggap curang jika kita menjadikan ramuan itu opsi terakhir."

"Cerahkan aku, tolong!" bentak Miracle.

"Kau boleh menambahkan ramuan hanya jika kita merasa Peter akan kalah." jelas Caspian.

"Jadi kau mendukungku melakukan kecurangan?" bisik Miracle tidak percaya.

"Kita akan menanggungnya bersama" Miracle menatap Caspian untuk beberapa waktu, gadis itu tersenyum lalu tanpa sadar bergerak memeluk Caspian. "Demi Narnia" bisik Caspian di bahu Miracle, Pangeran Telmarine membalas pelukan mengejutkan Miracle dengan lembut. Rasa aneh, dengan Miracle di pelukannya, Caspian merasa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Ya demi Narnia"

* * *

"Destrier selalu melayaniku dengan baik. Kau berada di tangan yang tepat." Caspian berbicara begitu lembutnya pada Susan

"Atau kaki kuda." seru Lucy melemparkan senyuman pada Miracle dan Caspian.

Caspian hanya tersenyum, lalu meraih sepatu Susan dan meletakkan pada pelana kuda dengan perlahan dan lembut. Kelembutan sikap Caspian pada Susan membuat Miracle yang juga berdiri disampingnya terlihat tidak nyaman.

Lucy melihat ketidaknyamanan itu dan melemparkan senyum bersalah padanya, Miracle hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil dan gelengan kepala. "Seandainya aku bisa membuat kalian menaiki sapuku, itu jauh lebih cepat dari kuda dan kalian bisa terbang di atas hutan."

"Kami bukan penyihir, Mira," ucap Susan pelan. "Lagipula, aku tidak suka terbang dan aku tidak akan terbang dengan benda yang tidak bisa aku kendalikan."

"Terbang itu menyenangkan," desah Miracle. "Terbang itu luar biasa."

"Aku bersedia mencobanya setelah semua ini selesai." sahut Caspian.

Miracle tersenyum senang dengan prospek setelah perang. "Sungguh," Caspian mengangguk padannya, tersenyum dengan sungguh-sungguh. "kau tidak akan menyesal."

"Aku pegang janjimu"

Saat itu batuk keras yang palsu dari Susan membuat semangat Miracle terganggu. Caspian kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Susan dan Lucy. "Semoga beruntung." bisik Caspian lembut.

Susan menjawab dengan nada agak dingin. "terima kasih." Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Caspian hanya untuk menyembunyikan seringai kecil di wajahnya.

Caspian bingung dengan sikap dingin Susan, tapi dia sudah mulai terbiasa sekarang. Ratu Tinggi terkenal dengan sikap lemah lembutnya, tapi untuk beberapa orang, dia bisa menjadi sangat dingin dan tertutup. Tapi hal itu membuatnya tidak kehilangan pesonanya, dan Caspian masih merasakannya.

"Lihat," ucap Caspian. Dia mengulurkan tangan ke sisinya lalu mengeluarkan tanduk Susan. "mungkin sudah saatnya kau mendapatkan ini kembali."

Susan hanya menatap tanduknya sebentar lalu melirik Miracle sebelum menjawab, "Kenapa tidak kau pegang dulu. Mungkin kau ingin memanggilku lagi." Lucy yang duduk di belakangnya memutar matanya kesal.

Miracle meniru Lucy, memutar matanya saat melihat Caspian yang mematung dengan wajah merona. Bahkan Pangeran itu tidak menyadari Susan sudah membawa kudanya melangkah pergi. Ketika dia menoleh, Susan dan Lucy sudah menghilang dari lorong menuju hutan.

Setelah mengantar Susan dan Lucy. Caspian dan Miracle saling menatap dengan canggung. Caspian tersenyum hanya saja Miracle hanya menatapnya dingin yang membuatnya terlihat bingung.

"Mira?"

"Aku akan lihat apakah Peter sudah siap." jawab Miracle, berjalan menuju kamar Peter tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Tapi, gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba terdiam lalu berbalik dengan tiba-tiba. Caspian menatapnya bingung, sebelum akhirnya dia melihat kalung Miracle yang bersinar hijau. "Kalungmu bercahaya"

Miracle hanya mengangguk. Ini aneh, karena sebelumnya saat kalungnya bercahaya kemerahan dan memanas saat Caspian dalam bahaya. Tapi saat ini, nyala hijau tidak menyakitinya atau menimbulkan perasaan kesemutan di seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi dia masih bisa merasakan peringatan bahaya dalam dirinya. "Lucy dan Susan, mereka dalam bahaya" bisiknya.

Caspian memucat lalu berbalik mencari kuda untuk mengejar Lucy dan Susan. Dia menarik kuda lalu menaikinya. "Tetap disini." perintah Caspian saat Miracle mendekat. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Caspian menghentakan kudanya lalu berlari dengan cepat menyusul Ratu Narnia.

Miracle menatap kepergian Capian dengan panik, berjalan bolak balik di lorong. Suara -suara penyemangat terdengar di luar How. Pertarungan pasti sudah dimulai. Tapi dia tidak bisa berdiam diri, sehingga akhirnya dia memutuskan pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil sapunya.

* * *

Peter dan Edmund berjalan keluar dari How. Para Narnia berdiri di luar menyambut Raja-Raja mereka dengan gembira. Menyerukan semangat pada Peter sang Raja Tinggi yang akan bertarung melindungi Narnia.

Peter memakai pakaian pertarungnya yang sebagian besar terbuat dari besi dan rantai, dia juga memakai helm besi dan juga membawa perisai. Edmund berjalan disampingnya, membawa pedang Raja Tinggi dan juga dua botol minuman Peter, yang satu telah dicampur dengan ramuan. Caspian dan Miracle sudah menceritakan rencana mereka pada Raja muda itu. Edmund seperti halnya Caspian, yakin bahwa Peter akan marah. Tapi dia menyetujui bahwa dia akan memberikannya pada Peter, jika situasi menjadi lebih buruk.

Di seberang How, Pasukan Telmarines juga melakukan hal yang sama, menyerukan semangat pada Raja Miraz yang sudah menunggu di halaman pertandingan yang terbuat dari pilar-pilar reruntuhan.

Berbeda dengan Peter. Baju bertarung Raja Telmarine, jauh lebih megah dan kokoh. Tubuhnya diselimuti besi hampir keseluruhan. Sedangkan tubuh Peter hanya tertutup besi dan rantai pada bahu dan lengannya saja.

"Jika situasi memburuk…" Miraz yang sedang merapikan sabuk di tangannya, melirik Lords Glozelle, kepalanya mengangguk pada benda di tangannya yang membawa busur.

Lords Glozelle, menatap sang Raja dan busur lalu mengangguk. "Dimengerti, Yang Mulia." ucapnya, tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Miraz, Lord Glozelle menatap Lord Sopespian diam-diam. Mereka memiliki rencana yang berbeda dengan milik Raja.

Edmund memperhatikan percakapan samar yang terjadi di hadapannya. Dengan marah dia menyadari bahwa kecurangan ternyata bukanlah hanya pilihan mereka tapi juga Miraz. Kekesalannya membuatnya membuang botol minuman yang hanya berisi air biasa, lalu memegang dengan kuat botol air yang berisi ramuan. "Baiklah, kita akan sama-sama bermain curang" desisnya marah.

Miraz bangkit saat melihat Peter dan Edmund tiba. Sorakan para Narnia terdengar begitu Peter menarik pedangnya dari sarungnya. "Kuharap kalian tidak kecewa jika aku yang selamat" katanya kasar sambil merampas helm miliknya yang dibawa Lord Sopespian. Raja Telmarines itu memakai helmnya, lalu menarik pedangnya sendiri.

Peter memasuki lingkaran pertarungan dengan keberanian yang sanggup dia perlihatkan. Di dalam hatinya, dia berharap Lucy bisa menemukan Aslan secepatnya. Dia tidak yakin akan sanggup menahan Raja Miraz untuk waktu yang lama.

"Masih ada waktu untuk menyerah." ucap Miraz dari balik topeng besinya.

"Jangan ragu." balas Peter.

"Berapa lagi yang harus mati demi tahta itu?"

"Hanya satu" Peter menutup helmnya, lalu mulai memasang pertahan untuk melawan Raja Miraz.

Ketika pertarungan dimulai, teriakan terdengar dari kedua sisi. Narnia dan Telmarines. Mereka meneriakan semangat untuk raja-raja mereka. Peter melompat dan menyerang lebih dulu, menabrakan pedangnya pada perisai Miraz. Suara benturan terdengar membahana seluruh lapangan Aslan's How.

Hingga tidak ada satupun yang menyadari sebuah sapu terbang meluncur dari salah satu sudut How, terbang cepat dan tinggi diatas hutan untuk mengejar Susan dan Lucy.

* * *

**Cerita ini juga di upload di situs lain. Dan sudah tamat bagian pertamanya. Saya tidak terlalu aktif di fanfiction, terlalu sering lupa. Jadi, jika kalian memang benar-benar suka. tolong ingatkan saya untuk update selalu. ****Jangan lupa tinggalkan ulasannya ya. Wink! Wink!  
**


	6. PRINCE CASPIAN - BAB 5

**Harry Potter milik JK. Rowling, TLOTR milik JRR. Tolkien dan The Chronicle Of Narnia milik CS Lewis. Penggunaan karakter hanyalah bagian dari Fanfiction ini. Storyline by me. Beberapa cerita Harry Potter - TLOTR - Narnia mungkin ga akan sesuai dengan karya aslinya, karena ini Fanfiction...**

**Selamat Membaca..**

* * *

"Mereka telah melihat kita!" teriak Lucy ketakutan. Susan mendorong Destrier untuk bergerak jauh lebih cepat dalam keputusasaan.

Susan berhenti ketika dia yakin bahwa mereka aman lalu turun dari kudanya. "Pegang kendalinya!" perintahnya pada Lucy.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Lucy, menatap Kakaknya dengan bingung.

"Maaf, Lucy. Tapi sepertinya kau harus lanjut sendirian" jelas Susan dengan sedih. Ratu Tinggi memberi tamparan keras pada Destrier, mendesaknya untuk berlari kencang. Susan berbalik lalu menarik panah dan anak panahnya yang berada di punggungnya, meletakkannya di haluannya dan bersiap untuk menangani pasukan Telmarines.

Lucy yang sudah berlari cukup jauh, berhenti lalu berbalik untuk menatap Kakak perempuannya. Susan memberikan anggukan padanya untuk meneruskan pencariannya. Dengan sedih Lucy mendorong Destrier untuk melangkah kembali.

Susan menarik anak panahnya dengan kuat, menatap kejauhan dimana Penunggang Telmarines yang mengejarnya akhirnya muncul. Satu per satu, Susan berhasil menembakan anak panahnya. Menjatuhkan Penunggang Telmarines dari kuda mereka. Tapi, jumlah mereka yang berdatangan tidak bisa Susan imbangi dengan kecepatannya memanah. Ketika Penunggang keempat berada lebih dekat, alih-alih menggunakan busurnya memanah, Susan menusuknya dengan anak panah seolah-olah itu belati.

Susan terlempar, dan menjatuhkan busurnya jauh darinya. Dia beringsut mundur di tanah saat penunggang terakhir mengarahkan pedang padannya. Tepat saat itu Caspian muncul dan mulai bertarung pada penunggang terakhir.

"_Stupefy_!" teriakan terdengar dari langit, mengenai penunggang yang terjatuh tadi dan merangkak hendak membantu temannya melawan Caspian.

Pangeran Telmarine mengalahkan lawannya sendiri lalu melihat penunggang lain jatuh di sampingnya sebelum dia mendongak, menemukan Miracle di atas sapunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Lucy?" tanya Miracle, dia mendarat di samping Susan. Mengabaikan kemarahan Caspian.

"Dia melanjutkan sendirian" ucap Susan, Caspian membantunya bangkit dari tanah lalu menariknya ke atas kudanya. "Kita kembali ke How"

"Mira.. ayo!" perintah Caspian, saat dia melihat gadis kecil itu mencengkram sapunya dengan bimbang. Menatap tempat yang ditunjukan Susan, dimana Lucy terlihat sebelumnya.

"Tidak, Aku akan bergabung dengan Lucy. Menemukan Aslan jauh lebih penting sekarang. Kalian pergi" Miracle kembali menaiki sapunya, menghentakan tanah lalu meluncur di antara pepohonan. Dia bahkan tidak berhenti untuk melihat Caspian yang menatapnya marah.

"Mira!"

* * *

**Kembali ke How**

Pertarungan Miraz dan Peter masih berlangsung. Peter terlihat beberapa kali berhasil menebas baju besi Miraz tapi saat Miraz membalasnya, helm Peter terlepas. Edmund terlihat panik dan khawatir. Dilihat dari stamina, Miraz mulai terlihat kelelahan, sementara Peter masih cukup kuat, bahkan tanpa botol minuman yang ada di tangan Emund.

Peter berhasil menggores paha Miraz. Raja pengecut yang serakah itu tiba-tiba menjadi ketakutan dan menatap Jenderal Glozelle untuk melakukan rencananya. Tapi Jenderal Glozelle hanya mengangguk dan Jenderal Sopespian berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

Miraz terlihat marah, lalu menyerang Peter dengan membabi buta, bahkan dia menyandung kaki Peter hingga jatuh dan menginjak perisai Peter, membuat Peter berteriak ketika tulangnya terasa patah. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat Peter menyerah, dan terus mengarahkan pedangnya pada Miraz.

Peter terguling setiap kali dia menghindari serangan Miraz. Dan saat dia terdesak oleh batu yang ada di tengah lingkaran, Peter memutar arah berbalik, hingga Miraz tersandung tubuhnya. Peter bangkit lagi, membuat kekhawatiran hilang dari para Narnia.

Peter melihat kemunculan Caspian dari dalam hutan, tapi dia bingung saat melihat Susan bersama Pangeran Telmarines.

"Apakah Yang Mulia butuh istirahat?" tawaran Miraz pada Peter terdengar mengejek, padahal sesungguhnya, Raja Telmarine itulah yang lebih membutuhkannya.

Peter tahu dirinya bisa bertahan tapi keinginan untuk mengetahui kabar Lucy membuatnya menerima tawaran itu. "Lima menit" erang Peter sambil menahan sakit.

"Tiga!" Miraz merenggut dan tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Dia berharap Peter akan meminta waktu satu jam, dan dia bisa mengejeknya dengan waktu yang lebih pendek. Tiga puluh menit akan cukup baginya. Tapi, Raja muda itu bahkan merasa lima menit sudah cukup.

Peter dan Miraz tertatih-tatih mendekati tempat mereka. Jenderal Glozelle meletakkan busurnya untuk mengambil kursi Miraz. Edmund mengambil helm Peter yang terjatuh lalu membantu Saudaranya mendekati Susan dan Caspian.

"Lucy?" Peter bertanya pada Susan, lalu melirik Caspian yang bergabung bersama Susan.

"Dia lanjut terus," Susan menjelaskan, "dengan sedikit bantuan." Gadis itu melirik Caspian.

Peter menatap Caspian lalu menganggukkan kepalanya padannya. "Terima kasih"

"Kau sedang sibuk" sahut Caspian menatap Peter yang terlihat menahan rasa sakitnya. Caspian melirik Edmund sekilas untuk bertanya diam-diam.

Edmund yang mengerti maksud Caspian, mengangkat botol minumannya lalu memberikannya pada Peter. "Dimana Miracle?" tanya Edmund pada Caspian dan Susan. Seingat Raja muda itu, Miracle menemani Caspian untuk mempersiapkan Susan dan Lucy.

Caspian mengeram marah, "Dia menyusul Lucy," ucapnya kesal. "aku menyuruhnya tetap di How, tapi dia mengabaikannya"

Edmund hanya tertawa. "Yah, dia Miracle. Siapa yang akan dia dengarkan, jika Susan saja tidak bisa mengendalikannya." Susan tersenyum kecil, tapi candaan Edmund tidak membuat kekhawatirannya hilang.

Di seberang mereka, Miraz yang menahan rasa sakitnya, memarahi Jenderal Glozelle. "Aku harap kau tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi lagi" bentaknya lalu duduk di kursi.

"Apa yang terjadi disana?" tanya Caspian pelan, menatap Pamannya yang terlihat marah pada Jenderal Glozelle.

"Kurasa, Jenderal Glozelle mengabaikan tanda darinya," bisik Edmund hingga Peter tidak bisa mendengarnya, "mereka akan berbuat curang pada kita."

"Begitu juga kita" sambung Caspian.

Peter berjalan menghampiri Susan, "Naiklah ke atas sana. Untuk jaga-jaga. Aku tidak yakin Telmarines bisa memegang ucapannya," perintah Peter, menatap Miraz sambil meminum airnya, "apa-apaan ini, kenapa airnya terasa aneh?"

"Jus buah" sahut Edmund, "Miracle memerasnya semalaman untukmu," Peter menatap Edmund lalu botol airnya, dia tidak bisa membuang-buang usaha Miracle begitu saja, memutuskan meminum air buahnya walaupun rasanya sangat tidak mirip dengan buah manapun yang pernah dia makan, "Tidak seburuk itukan?"

"Coba saja sendiri," tantang Peter mengulurkan botol padannya, Edmund menolaknya dengan mundur di samping Caspian. Mereka melirik satu sama lain dan tertawa, "tapi setidaknya, aku merasakan energiku kembali."

Susan berjalan menghampiri Peter, lalu memeluknya yang membuatnya merintih. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Peter.

"Hati-hati," saran Susan

Edmund memperhatikan orang-orang Narnia yang menatap mereka dengan penasaran, beberapa terlihat bergeser dengan gugup. "Tetap tersenyum" nasehatnya.

Peter berbalik dan tersenyum lebar, mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi, menyembunyikan penderitaan murni dari rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Susan berlari maju melalui kerumunan yang berdiri di kedua sisi pintu masuk, menuju tingkat yang lebih tinggi untuk bergabung dengan para pemanah.

Melihat Peter mengangkat pedangnya, kerumunan Narnia bersorak sorai, tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Bagaimana dia menurutmu?" tanya Miraz pada Jenderal Sopespian saat Jenderal Glozelle memasang perban di pahanya, dia melihat sorak sorai yang mendukung Raja Tinggi yang masih sangat muda. Melihat bagaimana Raja itu memiliki rasa hormat dari rakyatnya. Sementara pasukannya sendiri terdiam tanpa suara.

"Muda" balas Jenderal Sopespian dengan senyuman geli.

"Tapi Yang Mulia bisa lebih dari itu…" Jenderal Glozelle juga menatap Peter yang berdiri menatap kerumunan Narnia, "saat seusianya" Miraz terdengar senang dengan pujiannya, tapi ketika Jenderal Glozelle mengikat perbannya dengan sangat kencang, Raja itu mengerang dan menatap pria disampingnya dengan kesal.

Caspian membantu Peter duduk dan melepaskan perisainya yang membuat pria itu mengerang kesakitan. "Kurasa lenganku terkilir," ucap Peter pada Edmund yang mendekat untuk memeriksa lengannya. Edmund meraba-raba lengan Peter dan mencoba memperbaiki posisinya, "apa yang akan terjadi di rumah jika kau mati disini?" Edmund hanya terdiam, Peter menoleh pada saudara laki-laki satu-satunya dengan senyuman kecil, "Kau selalu memikirkan rumah, dan aku tidak bermaksud -AHH!" Peter berteriak ketika Edmund mendorong lengannya kembali ke posisi yang benar.

Caspian mendongak ngeri saat melihat Peter membungkuk menahan rasa sakitnya. "Aku tidak akan membayangkannya. Tapi setidaknya, tidak setakut Mira dengan apa yang menantinya di rumah"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Caspian, dia mengulurkan botol pada Peter dan menyuruhnya meminumnya lagi. Peter menerima botol dan meminumnya dengan patuh, walaupun dia harus menangis karena rasanya yang tidak enak. "Kenapa Mira takut dengan kepulangannya?"

"Lucy mengatakan padaku sesuatu tentang aturan di dunianya. Tentang Kementerian yang akan mematahkan tongkatnya jika dia ketahuan melakukan sihir di luar sekolah dan di depan muggle, kita adalah muggle" jelasnya.

"Tapi itu untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri dan kita" seru Caspian.

Edmund hanya mengangkat bahu. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena dia juga tidak tahu apapun mengenai aturan di dunia sihir Miracle. Caspian berbalik ke arah kerumunan lalu ke langit, berharap melihat siluet jubah merah dan emas yang dikenakan Miracle.

"Nanti saja obrolannya" ucap Peter yang terengah-engah. Lengannya masih nyeri tapi tidak sesakit sebelumnya. Tenaganya sendiri sudah pulih, nyaris seperti sebelum dia mulai bertarung. Peter mengambil pedangnya dari tangan Edmund, tapi saat Edmund memberikan helmnya, dia menolaknya. Dia merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang.

Ketika Peter melangkah ke dalam arena lebih dulu, sorak sorai terdengar dari para Narnia di belakangnya. Miraz yang memiliki ego tinggi dan tidak ingin memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada Raja yang lebih muda, mendorong Jenderal Glozelle yang melangkah maju dengan membawa helm emasnya. Miraz berjalan dengan langkah mantap, menuju pertarungan sekali lagi.

Peter berlari maju, tanpa keragu-raguan, menyerang Miraz lebih dulu. Miraz yang marah menjadi lebih brutal dan menyerang Peter tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Raja Tinggi itu untuk menghindar. Dia menabrakan perisainya yang lebih besar berkali-kali. Memukul wajah tampan Peter dan mendorongnya ke reruntuhan. Jika bukan karena kakinya yang terluka, Miraz pasti bisa mengalahkan Peter dengan cepat saat itu.

Langkah goyah Miraz karena kakinya yang terluka, membuka peluang bagi Peter untuk menyerang, dan berhasil menyebabkan pria itu terjatuh ke tanah. Peter meninggalkan perisainya ketika dia bangkit tergesa-gesa untuk menghadang serangan Miraz. Dia berhasil merampas pedang Miraz dan melemparnya ke tanah, menggunakan pedangnya sendiri untuk menyerang Miraz. Tapi, tidak lama Miraz berhasil melucuti pedang Peter, hingga hanya Miraz saja yang memiliki perisai dan Peter tanpa pedang dan perisai.

Miraz yang merasa menang, menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memukul Peter dengan perisainya berkali-kali, tapi kemudian Peter menahannya perisai Miraz, memutarnya dengan sekuat tenaga, membawanya ke atas kepalanya. Miraz yang menolak melepas perisainya, justru berbalik ke arah lainnya hingga Peter dengan mudah memelintir tangannya kebelakang. MIraz berteriak kesakitan, tapi pria itu kemudian menggunakan tangannya yang bebas meninju wajah Peter dengan sikunya, setelah itu dia mendorongnya ke arah reruntuhan lagi.

Miraz mengambil pedangnya dengan cepat, lalu berbalik untuk melukai Peter. Beruntung Peter berhasil menghindar pada saat itu, sehingga pedang Miraz menggores batu. Peter menggunakan sabuk besi di tangannya saat Miraz menyerangnya lagi, mendorong pedang. Raja Tinggi Narnia bangkit, lalu menghantam paha Miraz yang terluka dengan pukulan kerasnya.

"Istirahat!" Miraz menangis dan meringkuk karena rasa sakitnya, membuat wajahnya memerah karena rasa sakit. Peter melangkah maju dengan mengancam, untuk melanjutkan kembali. Tapi Miraz mengangkat tangannya ketika dia berlutut di lantai. Rasa sakit membuat tenaganya terkuras seketika. "Istirahat! Istirahat!" ucap Miraz terbatuk-batuk.

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk segan, Peter!" teriak Edmund saat melihat Peter mengangkat tangannya dengan ragu-ragu. Teriakan para Narnia memintanya terus menyerang, tapi dia menjadi ragu-ragu karena pengamatan dari Narnia dan juga melihat ketidakberdayaan Raja Telmarine di bawahnya. Peter menurunkan tangannya, lalu berbalik terengah-engah untuk kembali ke sisi Edmund.

Ternyata, kelemahan yang ditunjukkan Miraz hanyalah sebuah tipuan untuk mengecoh Peter. Raja yang licik itu bangkit dan meraih pedangnya, setelah Peter meninggalkannya. Dia mengangkat pedangnya, lalu mengarahkannya pada Peter.

"Awas!" teriak Edmund yang menyadari rencana licik Miraz. Peter berbalik dengan cepat, dan berhasil menghindar saat Miraz menghunuskan pedangnya. Peter merampas pedang Miraz, memutarnya hingga ujung bilah pedang berbalik ke arah Miraz, lalu menusuknya sisi lengannya.

Miraz menjerit kesakitan, wajahnya terlihat antara terkejut dan tidak percaya bahwa dia berhasil dikalahkan oleh seorang remaja. Peter mendorong Miraz, dan menarik pedangnya hingga pria itu jatuh berlutut di hadapannya. Dia mengangkat pedang Miraz setinggi bahunya untuk menyelesaikan semua pertarungan ini. Tapi Peter menjadi ragu-ragu, dia tidak bisa mengambil nyawa orang lain.

"Ada apa, nak?" tanya Miraz mengejek dengan suara sakitnya, "Terlalu takut untuk membunuh?"

Peter terhenyak, bahkan dalam kekalahannya, Miraz masih sempat mengejeknya. "Ini bukan hakku" desisnya. Berpaling dari Miraz, Peter mempersembahkan pedangnya pada Caspian yang berada di sisi Edmund. Caspian menatap Peter lalu menatap Pamannya yang berlutut di kaki Raja Tinggi.

Caspian melangkah maju, tatapan penuh kebenciannya tidak pernah berpindah pada tubuh Pamannya, hingga dia tiba di sisi Peter. Caspian melirik Peter sekilas, saat dia meraih gagang pedang. Kebencian membuatnya menggenggam gagang itu dengan erat.

Peter berpindah kembali ke sisi Edmund, setelah sebelumnya mengambil pedangnya sendiri yang terjatuh saat pertarungan. Dia meninggalkan Caspian dan Miraz di arena, menyerahkan keputusan tentang nasib Miraz pada Pangeran Telmarine.

Caspian tidak melepaskan matanya dari Miraz saat dia mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi secara perlahan. Dia merasakan kemarahannya karena ditipu selama ini oleh Pamannya sendiri. Orang tuanya dibunuh, dan dia sendiri juga nyaris terbunuh. Hanya karena pria yang tamak dan haus akan tahta.

"Barangkali aku salah," suara Miraz yang dingin membuat Caspian terdiam, "mungkin kau memiliki bakat untuk menjadi Raja Telmarine yang baik". Perkataan Miraz hanya membuat darah Caspian semakin mendidih, tubuhnya gemetar karena amarahnya. Miraz menunduk, menunggu kematiannya.

Caspian berteriak marah saat dia mengangkat pedangnya semakin tinggi. Pedangnya menerjang ke arah Miraz tapi mendarat pada sepetak rumput yang ada di dekatnya. Miraz mendongak bingung, dia menatap keponakan satu-satunya yang sangat membencinya. "Bukan seperti dirimu"

Miraz menatap pria muda di hadapannya, yang beberapa saat yang lalu memegang hidupnya di tangannya dan membiarkannya hidup. Caspian bukan lagi anak kecil naif dan bodoh, seperti yang diingatnya dulu. Tapi dia melihat Caspian sebagai seorang pria dewasa yang jauh lebih bijaksana daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Teruslah hidup," ucap Caspian dengan kemarahan, seolah-olah itu adalah akhir dari hubungan darah mereka. Bahwa dia bukan lagi keponakan Miraz, dan Miraz bukan lagi Pamannya, "tapi aku akan mengembalikan kepada Narnia, Kerajaan mereka." Caspian menatap Telmarines di hadapannya, termasuk Jenderal Glozelle dan Jenderal Sopespian.

Caspian berbalik menuju sisi Peter dan Edmund, disambut dengan sorak sorai kemenangan para Narnia, dan juga hormat dari Glenstorm. Edmund memberikan tepukan pada pundaknya, saat Caspian menatap tingkat tertinggi How. Menatap Susan yang tersenyum bangga. Caspian membalas senyumnya, tapi dia merasa kehilangan. Dia menatap langit cerah sekali lagi, berharap pemilik jubah dan emas melihat apa yang dilakukannya hari ini.

Di belakang mereka, Jenderal Sopespian bergabung dengan Rajanya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Aku akan berurusan denganmu saat ini berakhir" ancam Miraz, merasa bahwa semua kekalahan ini adalah kesalahan Jenderal-Jenderalnya.

Jenderal Sopespian, tidak terlihat takut dengan ancamannya. Tapi, sebaliknya pria itu justru tersenyum licik padanya, "Ini sudah berakhir." dari belakang punggung, Sopespian mengambil salah satu anak panah Susan yang dicurinya dari kamar Profesor Cornelius. Sopespian menusuknya melalui baju besi di punggung Miraz, yang membunuhnya seketika.

Teriakan Miraz menarik perhatian orang-orang Narnia, Peter dan Edmund. Begitu juga Caspian yang baru separuh jalan menuju How. Mereka berbalik hanya untuk melihat keruntuhan Miraz. Panah Susan tertanam di punggungnya dengan arah yang tidak masuk akal. Ini jebakan.

Sopespian menatap tubuh Miraz yang tertelungkup dengan penuh kemenangan, tapi ketika dia menghadap pasukan Telmarines dia memasang wajah kemarahan karena pengkhianatan. "Pengkhianatan! Mereka menembaknya! Mereka membunuh Raja kita!" Sopespian mengambil pedang Miraz yang Caspian tancapkan, mengangkat tinggi untuk memimpin serangan.

"Bersiaplah!" teriak Peter, memberikan aba-aba pada para Narnia.

"Peter!" Caspian berteriak saat dia melihat sesuatu di belakang Peter. Kedua Raja Narnia Tua berputar untuk melihat, seorang prajurit yang memakai helm seperti milik Miraz yang terbuat dari perak berjalan ke arah mereka, sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

Peter menahan serangannya dengan cepat, mengiris pahanya hingga prajurit itu jatuh berlutut lalu memenggal kepalanya. "Pergilah!" perintahnya.

Caspian menaiki kudanya, dia berbalik dan melihat Jenderal Glozelle dan Jenderal Sopespian kembali ke pasukan Telmarines, bersiap memberikan perintah untuk menyerang. Ketapel besar dipersiapkan untuk menyerang dan mengirim bola batu besar ke arah orang-orang Narnia. Peter dan Edmund masih berada di arena pertempuran, berdiri tegak dan penuh percaya diri.

Jenderal Glozelle memberikan perintah pada kalvari, setelah dia menerima anggukan dari Jenderal Sopespian. Puluhan penunggang kuda melaju ke depan, sementara ketapel masih terus menembakkan bola batu besarnya.

"Pemanah bersiaga!" Susan memberi perintah pada pasukan di tingkat tertinggi How. Mereka masing-masing mengeluarkan anak panah dan busur mereka.

Melihat pasukan Telmarines berada pada posisi yang mereka inginkan, Peter dan Edmund berbalik menoleh pada Caspian dan Glenstorm, yang berputar dengan segera menyerbu masuk How dan mengambil posisi mereka. Caspian meraih obor dari dinding saat dia menghadapi pasukan Narnia yang menunggu perintah. "Narnia! Serang!"

Caspian memimpin mereka melaju melalui lorong yang mereka gali, sebagai jebakan untuk pasukan Telmarine. Mendengar suara tanduk, Peter sudah tahu waktunya. Dia mulai menghitung, "Satu, dua…"

Dibawahnya, Caspian juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Tiga, empat….

"Lima, enam…"

"Bidik sasaran kalian!" perintah Susan di atas tingkat.

Trumpkin menatap di sekelilingnya, kembali berseru "Tetapkan sasaran!". Telmarines semakin dekat setiap detik, dengan pedang yang terangkat siap membantai mereka.

"Delapan, sembilan…" Peter masih menghitung, "Bersiaplah!" perintah Peter pada orang-orang Narnia dibelakangnya.

Di bawahnya, Caspian menyerukan kata "Sekarang!" pada kelompoknya, dengan begitu raksasa, centaur, dan minotaur mulai menghancurkan pilar-pilar yang menopang tanah di atas mereka yang menahan Telmarines

Tanah yang perlahan hancur, menjebak pasukan Telmarines, menjatuhkan mereka kedalam lubang yang tercipta. Gerakan pasukan Telmarine, tertahan, mereka mencoba untuk mundur. Pada saat itulah Susan melihat kesempatan datang untuknya. "Sekarang!" Dengan itu, ratusan anak panah terlepas dari para pemanahnya, melintasi langit menuju pasukan Telmarines yang tertahan oleh tanah yang runtuh.

Edmund menaiki kudanya, sementara Peter berseru memberikan perintah dan melangkah maju bersama-sama dengan orang-orang Narnia di belakangnya.

Di bawah terowongan di tempat yang terpisah, dua kurcaci menghadapi kedatangan Caspian dan pasukan Narnia lainnya, mereka memotong tali yang menahan papan hingga membuka sebuah terowongan menuju ke atas lapangan. Menjebak pasukan Telmarines dari dua sisi yang berbeda.

Peter bertarung melawan pasukan Telmarines yang terjebak, dia melihat kemunculan Caspian ke tengah-tengah peperangan dan Edmund yang menembakan anak panahnya pada setiap pasukan Telmarines yang mencoba memanjat naik dari lubang yang runtuh.

Reepicheep menghadang seorang pasukan yang nyaris berhasil memanjat. Wajah prajurit itu terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. "Kau - tikus"

"Kalian sama sekali tidak punya imajinasi" gerutu Reepicheep sebelum dia menerjang maju dengan pedang kecilnya seukuran jarum.

Pasukan Narnia terlihat unggul pada saat itu, tapi sayangnya. Jumlah yang mereka tangani sekarang hanya sebagian kecil dari pasukan Telmarines. Jenderal Glozelle melangkah memasuki pertempuran dengan membawa ribuan pasukan di belakangnya.

Caspian memberikan tanda pada Griffin yang mengangkut pemanah untuk mulai menyerang. Tapi Telmarines sudah memiliki rencana untuk menghadapi mereka, mereka mengeluarkan busur raksasa yang bisa menampung dan melemparkan puluhan anak panah dalam sekali tarikan. Burung-burung itu mulai berjatuhan satu persatu.

"Lucy dan Mira?" Peter berbalik untuk menatap adiknya, dengan putus asa.

Susan yang menatap Peter dari kejauhan, memahami perkataan kakaknya, walau jarak mereka cukup jauh. Dia menatap pada langit di sekelilingnya dan menggeleng. Tidak ada tanda-tanda adiknya atau penyihir kecil mereka atau bahkan Aslan, singa agung yang selalu melindungi mereka dan membawa keajaiban bagi Narnia.

Melihat tidak ada pilihan, Peter memberikan perintah, "Kembali ke How!"

Segera semua orang Narnia yang mendengarnya melarikan diri dari pertempuran dan menuju pintu How. Sopespian yang melihat hal ini memerintahkan ketapel untuk menghancurkan jalan masuk mereka. Dengan beberapa tembakan yang diarahkan dengan baik, banyak bola batu besar menghantam How.

"Bertahanlah!" teriak Susan saat batu di sekelilingnya mulai runtuh dan merusak keseimbangannya saat mereka menghindari serangan.

Peter berlari sekencang mungkin bersama para Narnia, tapi sebelum dia mencapai pintu. Batu besar terbang dari atasnya, melayang dan menabrak pintu How. Pintu masuk hancur dan runtuh dan menimpa beberapa Narnia yang berada di bawahnya.

Batang pohon di belakang Susan, mulai runtuh ketika batu yang menahan hancur terkena serangan. Susan nyaris terjatuh, jika Trumpkin tidak segera meraih tangannya. Dengan bantuan Trumpkin, Susan berayun dan mendarat di tingkat yang lebih rendah yang sebelumnya merupakan pintu masuk How.

Caspian mendesah lega saat melihat Susan berhasil mendarat dengan selamat. Dia mengangguk pada Peter lalu berbalik kembali pada pertempuran di belakangnya. Mereka sekarang tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain bertarung, jumlah mereka mungkin sudah tidak banyak tapi itu bukan berarti mereka harus menyerah.

Edmund dan Susan melangkah di sisi masing-masing Peter, mereka berbagi pandangan sedih sebelum akhirnya mereka berlari maju ke dalam panasnya medan pertempuran.

* * *

Miracle mencoba menemukan Lucy di hutan bawahnya. Dia sengaja terbang lebih tinggi agar bisa melihat di kejauhan dengan lebih jelas. Dia bisa mendengar langkah kaki kuda Caspian, tapi suara langkah kaki kuda lainnya membuatnya panik.

Telmarines tidak hanya mengirim satu kelompok pasukan berkuda untuk mengejar Susan dan Lucy, tapi dua kelompok lainnya.

Miracle menukik turun, saat melihat pasukan itu mengarahkan anak panah mereka, Miracle akhirnya melihat punggung mungil Lucy. Dia menukik lalu mendorong sapunya terbang lebih cepat.

"Lucy!" teriak Miracle, Lucy berbalik dan terlihat senang, tapi melihat pasukan Telmarine dibelakang Miracle membuatnya panik. "Lepaskan peganganmu pada Destrier" perintahnya.

Ketika Lucy melakukan yang diperintahkannya, Miracle mempercepat terbangnya agar dia bisa berada di samping Lucy. Lalu dengan sekali hentakan, dia menarik Lucy agar duduk di belakangnya. "Pergi! Destrier" perintah Miracle.

Miracle membawa Lucy terbang diatas pohon yang lebih tinggi, menghindari tembakan yang mulai dikirim oleh para penunggang kuda di bawahnya. "_Stupefy_! _Bombarda_!" seru Miracle, menjatuhkan beberapa penunggang dan meledakan tanah di bawah mereka.

Lucy memejamkan matanya saat mereka terbang lebih tinggi dan lebih cepat, "Aku tidak mengerti! Bagaimana kau bisa menyukai hal ini - ini menakutkan!" ucapnya lalu berteriak saat Miracle menukik menuju penunggang kuda yang berada lebih dulu di depannya. Tapi sebelum dia bisa menyerang, seekor singa muncul dari samping dan menerkam pasukan itu lebih dulu.

Miracle dan Lucy saling pandang, lalu memutar sapu untuk kembali ke tempat pasukan yang menghadang mereka tadi. Miracle mendarat perlahan dengan ragu-ragu, sementara Lucy terlihat bersemangat saat melihat seekor singa besar dengan kepalanya yang berbulu keemasan. Lucy langsung mengenalinya, dan Miracle juga mengenalnya sebagai singa yang mengawasinya dari stadion pertandingannya.

"Aslan" seru Lucy bahagia, berlari menghampiri Aslan lalu memeluknya dengan bahagia. Miracle tidak mengikutinya, sebaliknya dia tetap berdiri di tempatnya mendarat. Lucy terlalu bersemangat memeluk Aslan hingga mereka berdua terjatuh ke tanah, Miracle bisa mendengar tawa dari suara bijak sang singa. "Aku tahu itu kau! Setiap saat, aku tahu. Tapi yang lain tidak percaya padaku." Lucy terlihat tersenyum malu.

"Dan apa yang menghalangimu untuk datang padaku?"

Lucy kehilangan senyumannya dan menatap ke arah lain selain mata Aslan. "Maaf. Aku terlalu takut datang sendirian," jelasnya, "Mengapa kau tidak tunjukan dirimu? Mengapa tidak datang mengaum dan menyelamatkan kami seperti dulu?"

"Segala sesuatu tidak pernah terjadi dengan cara yang sama dua kali, sayangku" jelas Aslan.

"Jika aku datang lebih awal, akankah semua yang terluka atau mati… bisakah aku menolong mereka?"

Aslan menatap Lucy sedih "Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang terjadi, Lucy. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi adalah masalah yang berbeda sama sekali"

"Dan kau akan membantu?" senyum Lucy kembali, mencerahkan Aslan.

"Tentu saja, seperti dirimu dan juga teman barumu" Aslan menatap dari balik bahu Lucy, pada gadis kecil yang tidak bergerak sama sekali sejak tadi. "Kemarilah, bulan kecilku"

Lucy berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berlari mendekati Miracle, menarik Miracle bersama-sama mendekati Aslan.

"Miracle_, Lady of the moon, Daughter of Freya_" ucap Aslan saat Miracle mendekat dengan gugup.

Miracle dan Lucy saling menatap saat Aslan menyebutnya dengan gelar yang aneh. "Kau mengenalku? Siapa Freya?"

"Aku mengenalmu, bahkan aku mengetahui rahasia kelahiranmu" jelas Aslan.

"Miracle berasal dari waktu yang lebih jauh dari waktuku, Aslan" jelas Lucy.

Aslan hanya menatap Miracle dan mengangguk, "Aku tahu," ucapnya.

"Katakan padaku, siapa orang tuaku, dimana mereka?" tanya Miracle penasaran. Tidak ada satupun orang-orang Perpustakaan mengetahui siapa orang tuanya, darimana dia berasal dan bagaimana dia bisa tersesat di hutan. Satu-satunya hal yang dibawanya adalah kalung yang sekarang berada di lehernya.

Aslan bangkit lalu mendekati Miracle, mengusapkan bulu halusnya untuk menenangkan gadis kecil yang terlihat gelisah di hadapannya. "Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Kau harus menemukan jawabannya sendiri"

"Lalu, kenapa kau memanggilku?" tuntut Miracle, menatap Aslan dengan marah. Lucy, menarik tangan Miracle mengharapkan gadis itu lebih tenang, tapi Miracle menarik tangannya dengan kasar. "Kenapa aku harus datang?"

"Aku pikir kau sudah siap, bulan kecilku. Tapi sepertinya aku salah. Waktumu belum tiba" jelas Aslan.

"Maksudmu, kau memang berencana menarikku ke tempat ini?" tanya Miracle, "saat waktu yang lebih tepat untukku?" Aslan mengangguk. "Tapi kenapa? Aku hanya penyihir biasa, aku tidak sekuat Mamaku atau adikku"

Aslan menatap Miracle sedih. "Kenapa kau menahan sihirmu?"

"Aku takut" jawab Miracle. "Aku merasakan sihir yang lebih kuat disini. Mengisi seluruh tubuhku dengan kekuatannya, tetapi mengambil tenagaku sebagai gantinya. Terkadang rasanya sangat penuh dan meluap-luap. Aku takut menyakiti teman-temanku jika aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya"

"Kau tidak harus menahannya" ucap Aslan sang singa dengan suara bijaksananya. "Lepaskanlah, sihir itu milikmu. Biarkan dia mengisi dirimu. Kau akan mampu mengendalikannya, karena sihir terdalam adalah bagian dari dirimu"

Miracle menatap Aslan dengan pandangan ragu. "Bagaimana kau yakin? Aku yang penyihir, bukan kau"

Aslan terkekeh bersama Lucy. "Karena kami tahu, kau pasti bisa," ucap Lucy, "percayalah pada dirimu sendiri, Mira. Kau adalah penyihir yang luar biasa"

"Benarkah?" tanya Miracle.

"Hanya lepaskan. Biarkan sihir terdalam menjalin ikatannya dengan dirimu. Biarkan mereka memperlihatkan Narnia padamu. Hutan, sungai, pegunungan dan lautan… Sihir terdalam dan sihir duniamu, biarkan mereka terjalin dan menyatu." jelas Aslan. "Pejamkan matamu"

Miracle melakukan apa yang Aslan perintahkan, sementara Aslan memberikan tanda pada Lucy untuk menjauh darinya. Miracle memejamkan matanya dan merasakan sihir asing yang sangat kuat, tidak menyakitinya atau mengganggu sihirnya sendiri. Sihir asing ini, sihir terdalam terlihat mencoba meraihnya, dan ketika dia memutuskan membiarkannya meraihnya. Sihir terdalam terasa semakin kuat mengikat dirinya lalu menyatu dengan sihirnya sendiri.

Miracle bisa merasakan kekuatan sihir mengisi di setiap lapisan kulitnya. Membuat jantungan berdetak lebih cepat, nafasnya terasa lebih hangat. Lalu dia bisa merasakannya. Pendengarannya lebih tajam dari sebelumnya, bahkan dia bisa merasakan nafas dari pepohonan di sekelilingnya. Suara hewan-hewan di kejauhan, naiad's dan dryad's di seluruh penjuru Narnia perlahan mulai terbangun.

Narnia yang sebelumnya tertidur terasa hidup kembali.

"Aslan, apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Lucy, menatap Miracle yang bercahaya kebiruan. Dia bisa melihat sihir di udara datang dari berbagai penjuru hutan, lalu berkumpul pada tubuh Miracle.

"Untuk mempersiapkan dirinya"

"Pada apa?" tanya Lucy.

"Perang yang sedang berlangsung" ucap Aslan, dia melangkah ke arah Miracle dan memberikan raungan besar yang memunculkan angin kencang, membuat Miracle yang melayang-layang dalam proses pengikatan, tersentak. .

Tepat pada saat itu, ikatan sihir pada diri Miracle telah selesai, gadis itu perlahan turun. Jubah emas dan merahnya berkibar. Cahaya birunya perlahan meredup lalu tersedot pada kalung biru yang dikenakannya. "Aku siap"

* * *

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan ulasannya ya. Wink! Wink! **


End file.
